Une question de choix
by Mackenzie2309
Summary: Ma version de l'enlèvement d'Alexis ... avec le retour de quelqu'un que l'on connaît bien. Bonne lecture à tous !
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPITRE 1 **

**_Loft de Castle/Poste de Police _**

**_Vendredi, 9h45_**

…

**_Castle_**_ : J'écris _

**_Beckett_**_ : Ha oui…tu écris, j'avais presque oublié que tu étais écrivain.…Et toi aussi… Etrangement tu sembles t'en rappeler quand j'ai de la paperasse à terminer_

**_Castle_**_ : Kate Beckett…j'ai bien l'impression que je te manque_

**_Beckett_**_ : à vrai dire, c'est surtout mon café qui me manque, ce matin _

**_Castle_**_ : je me ferai pardonner ce soir mais Gina insiste pour que je lui rende au moins les cinq prochains chapitres du dernier Heat et tu sais comme elle peut être persuasive parfois _

**_Beckett_**_ : hm hm…de quoi t'a-t-elle menacé cette fois ? De révéler notre relation à toute la presse people ou de te reprendre ta Ferrari ? _

**_Castle_**_ : les deux _

Elle rit au ton déconfit qu'il avait. Elle imaginait tout à fait la moue qu'il faisait à cet instant et à dire vrai, ça la faisait totalement craquer. Elle fut interrompue dans ses rêveries matinales par son collègue qui lui montrait un dossier depuis son bureau.

**_Esposito _**_: Beckett, tu peux jeter un œil sur ce dossier _

**_Beckett_**_ (tout bas) : je dois te laisser, Castle mais si tu as besoin d'inspiration…disons 20h chez moi…J'ai quelques idées pour Nikki et Rook…et comme je sais que tu aimes essayer par toi-même avant de coucher tout ça sur papier… _

**_Castle_**_ : c'est plutôt tentant …tant que tu ne me demandes plus de droits d'auteur…_

**_Beckett (rit)_**_ : à tout à l'heure_

**_Castle_**_ : à tout à l'heure et bonne paperasse…qui sait, peut être qu'un meurtre bien sanglant viendra sauver ta journée de l'ennui administratif ?_

**_Beckett_**_ : ne ris pas trop vite, j'aurai ma vengeance bien assez vite _

**_Castle_**_ : j'ai hâte de voir ça _

**_Beckett_**_ : n'en sois pas si sûr, chaton ! _

Elle rit et raccrocha le combiné sous le regard amusé d'Esposito qui s'était approché en lui tendant le dossier.

**_Esposito_**_ : chaton ? _

**_Beckett_**_ : ne demande pas_

**_Esposito_**_ : je n'ai rien entendu_

Au loft, Castle se remit à écrire. Les mots lui vinrent sans difficulté. Il aurait cru que sa relation, devenue aujourd'hui des plus intimes avec Beckett, aurait freiné son inspiration puisque ce qu'il n'osait qu'imaginer jusque là était devenu réalité. Mais malgré leurs peurs et leurs doutes, il avait l'impression d'avoir franchi avec aisance toutes les étapes de leurs premiers pas en tant que couple. Et il était avide d'en découvrir plus, de vivre encore et toujours plus de moments avec elle. Lui aussi perdu dans ses pensées, il fut interrompu par la sonnerie de son portable. Son écran affichait « Maddie ». L'amie d'université d'Alexis. Son cœur fit un bon. Que pouvait-il bien se passer pour qu'elle l'appelle alors qu'elles devaient être en cours toutes les deux ?

**_Université de Columbia, studio d'Alexis _**

**_Vendredi, 10h15_**

…

**_Castle_**_ : je l'ai eue au téléphone hier matin. Quand l'as-tu vue pour la dernière fois ? _

**_Maddie_**_ : hier soir, vers 18H, à la sortie des cours, elle avait rendez-vous au café de la Butler Library _

**_Castle_**_ : avec un garçon ? _

**_Maddie_**_ : heu…_

**_Castle _**_: Maddie, la vie d'Alexis est peut-être en danger _

**_Maddie_**_ : oui… _

**_Castle _**_: un nom ? _

**_Maddie_**_ : elle avait rendez-vous avec Max_

**_Castle_**_ : un nom de famille ? _

**_Maddie _**_: je ne l'ai vu qu'une seule fois, vous savez…je…_

**_Castle_**_ : où est-ce que je peux le trouver ce Max ? _

**_Maddie_**_ : je ne sais pas, monsieur. Comme je vous l'ai dit, je ne l'ai vu qu'une seule fois et cela ne fait que quelques semaines qu'Alexis le fréquente…elle est plutôt discrète à ce sujet _

Castle commençait à s'impatienter quand Martha passa la porte.

**_Martha_**_ : personne ne l'a vue ou entendue rentrer hier soir. Le concierge est formel _

**_Castle_**_ : elle n'est donc pas rentrée depuis son rendez-vous avec ce Max. Maddie, concentre toi s'il te plaît, est-ce que tu te souviens d'un détail qui pourrait nous aider à les retrouver ?_

**_Maddie_**_ : je sais qu'il étudie ici …qu'il est plus âgé que nous…je suis désolée de ne pas pouvoir vous en dire plus _

Rick commençait à bouillonner. Des images atroces, tirées de toutes les scènes de crimes qu'il avait pu voir, se mélangeait dans sa tête et lui donnaient la nausée. Il sentait la sueur perler sur son front et son estomac se tordre dans tous les sens. A cet instant où il crut qu'il allait perdre pied, une voix connue parvint inexplicablement à percer les battements insoutenables de son cœur. Kate.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 **

**_Beckett_**_ : Castle, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? _

**_Castle_**_ : Alexis a disparu. Elle n'est pas rentrée hier soir et elle ne répond pas sur son portable_

**_Beckett_**_ : pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas appelée ? _

**_Castle_**_ : je ne sais pas, je … _

Elle vit dans ses yeux ce qu'elle détestait y voir, la terreur, l'angoisse. Elle se rapprocha de lui et le soutint du regard pour qu'il continue.

**_Castle_**_ : comment tu as su ? _

**_Martha_**_ : je l'ai appelée _

**_Beckett_**_ : les gars arrivent, Castle, ça ne fait pas encore 12h, elle a peut-être décidé de dormir chez une amie après une fête un peu trop arrosée ou…_

Elle tentait tant bien que mal de le rassurer mais rien n'y faisait.

**_Castle_**_ : elle me prévient si elle découche, elle me précise toujours l'adresse du lieu où elle passe la nuit, je connais ma fille, il s'est passé quelque chose _

**_Maddie_**_ : elle n'est pas passée prendre de vêtements ni sa trousse de toilette. Tout est là. On avait aussi un test préliminaire de littérature aujourd'hui, elle ne l'aurait jamais manqué, c'est pour ça que je vous ai appelé _

**_Castle_**_ : elle avait rendez-vous avec un certain Max, hier, après ses cours _

**_Beckett_**_ : Max, c'est tout ce qu'on a ? _

**_Castle_**_ : oui… _

Esposito et Ryan arrivèrent. Beckett les briefa rapidement. Ils n'avaient pas attendu les 24h réglementaire avant d'entamer les recherches. Gates avait accepté, aucun autre dossier chaud n'était à traiter en ce moment au poste. Et puis, contrairement à ce qu'elle faisait paraître, elle portait une grande affection à Castle, appréciait son sens de la Justice et la volonté commune qu'il partageait avec Beckett d'honorer les victimes et d'apaiser leur famille.

**_Beckett_**_ : on demande toutes les cassettes de vidéos surveillances du bâtiment C où Alexis avait cours hier, il est peut être venu la chercher à sa sortie, idem pour la Butler Library et ce bâtiment-ci. Essayez d'obtenir le plus rapidement possible la liste de tous les étudiants et isolez tous les Max, Maxime et dérivés, que ce soit prénom ou nom de famille. On questionne aussi tous les étudiants habitant le bâtiment et les serveurs du café 212. Ryan voit également si tu peux localiser le portable d'Alexis et obtenir le relevé d'appels _

Les paroles de Beckett coulaient sur Castle sans qu'il les entende vraiment. C'était tellement systématique pour elle et ça l'était malheureusement devenu pour lui aussi mais là, c'était différent. Les procédures. Il n'y croyait pas. Etait-ce un cauchemar ? Ses jambes tremblaient. Ils fixaient les affaires de sa fille : ses livres, ouverts ses photos avec lui, avec sa grand-mère, avec ses amis… Et si le pire était arrivé la vieille ? Il avait vu tellement de fois, en travaillant avec Beckett, les pires scénarios qu'il aurait pu imaginer prendrent forme dans la réalité. Il avait vu ces familles et leurs visages dévastés, se posant mille et unes questions, trop souvent sans réponses. Et maintenant, c'était lui. Le père, c'était lui. La peur, c'était la sienne.

**_Beckett_**_ : Castle ? Castle ? _

**_Castle_**_ : …_

**_Beckett_**_ : tu devrais rentrer, je t'appelle si on a du nouveau _

**_Castle_**_ : c'est de ma fille dont il s'agit. Je ne vais sûrement pas rentrer chez moi _

Kate hocha de la tête et pris les garçons à part, dans l'un des couloirs du bâtiment, non loin de la chambre d'Alexis.

**_Beckett_**_ : Espo, tu préviens la cellule enlèvement. Alexis a pu être enlevée pour une rançon, Castle est riche et célèbre, ça peut attiser quelques convoitises. On n'écarte aucune piste. Qu'il soit placé sur écoute, les ravisseurs prendront peut être contact dans les prochaines heures _

**_Esposito_**_ : ok, on vous tient au courant _

Les gars quittèrent la pièce en jetant un dernier regard grave à Castle qui s'était assis sur la chaise de bureau de sa fille et qui contemplait toujours les nombreuses photos d'Alexis, tout sourire, accrochées face à lui. Martha porta un regard inquiet sur son fils et chercha du réconfort dans les yeux de Beckett mais elle n'y trouva que de l'inquiétude aussi.

**_Beckett_**_ : Castle, on ne lâchera pas temps que l'on aura rien trouvé. Alexis est la priorité pour tout le monde_

Mais Castle n'écoutait plus. Il remuait toutes ses pensées dans sa tête, la dernière conversation téléphonique qu'il avait eu avec Alexis, sa dernière visite au loft, …

**_Castle_**_ : ce Max, elle ne nous en a pas vraiment parlé. Ce n'est pas le genre d'Alexis…il doit y avoir une raison _

**_Martha_**_ : c'est vrai, elle ne s'est pas confiée sur ce garçon, même à moi _

**_Castle_**_ : Maddie a dit qu'il était plus âgé_

**_Beckett_**_ : un homme marié ? Un mauvais garçon ? _

**_Castle_**_ : pas ma fille_

**_Beckett_**_ : Castle, c'est une adulte _

**_Castle_**_ : je la connais. Elle ne ferait jamais une chose pareille _

**_Beckett_**_ : en tous cas, elle savait que ça ne vous plairait pas. Voyons si on peut trouver un indice, ici, dans sa chambre_

Castle, fébrile, tremblait en remuant les papiers, les livres et les notes de cours étalés sur le bureau. Kate lui agrippa la main et l'obligea à lever le regard vers elle.

**_Beckett_**_ : je m'occupe de ça, d'accord ? _

Cette fois, il ne discuta pas, acquiesça et sortit prendre l'air à l'extérieur du bâtiment. Il essuya discrètement quelques larmes avec ses doigts, encore tremblants et il s'assit, abasourdi. Le fait de ne pas la savoir en sécurité le rongeait de l'intérieur. Dans ces conditions, il ne pourrait pas tenir très longtemps sans perdre tous ses moyens. Il avait souvent usé de l'ironie et de l'humour noir sur ses enquêtes avec Beckett mais à cet instant, il entrait dans une toute autre dimension, il était touché, en plein cœur. Il passait de l'autre côté. Il n'écrivait plus le malheur, il le vivait, tout simplement, dans toute sa dureté.

**_Martha_**_ : Richard, on a quelque chose _

**_Beckett_**_ : Alexis tenait un journal intime, je vais le lire pour voir si elle parle de ce fameux Max _

**_Au poste_**

**_Vendredi, 13h03_**

**_Beckett_**_ : il n'y a rien dans ce journal qui pourrait nous aider. Elle a arrêté d'y écrire chaque jour depuis quelques semaines et aucune trace de ce Max_

**_Castle_**_ : quelques semaines ? _

**_Beckett_**_ : qu'est-ce qui pourrait expliquer ça selon toi ? _

**_Castle_**_ : … son blog ! Si elle n'écrivait plus dans son journal, c'est parce qu'elle tenait ce blog où elle postait régulièrement des vidéos_

**_Beckett_**_ : Ryan, connecte-toi sur le blog d'Alexis et vois si l'une des vidéos peut nous aider. Demande l'aide de l'I.T pour lister les adresses IP des personnes ayant eu accès au site. Esposito, des nouvelles des caméras de surveillances ?_

**_Esposito_**_ : sur la vidéo, on voit bien Alexis sortir après son cours mais elle n'est pas allée au café de la Butler Library, on la perd après qu'elle ait longé le bâtiment C, elle semble se diriger vers le parc Lincoln _

**_Beckett_**_ : il nous faut les vidéos de surveillances de ces dernières semaines, ils ont forcément été aperçus tous les deux à l'un ou l'autre endroit. Contactez Maddie et demandez-lui les lieux les plus probables où Alexis aurait pu rencontrer Max ces derniers temps. Quant à moi, je m'occupe du juge pour obtenir les mandats. Alexis n'a pas disparu depuis plus de 24h, …Castle, il va falloir faire jouer tes relations _

**_Vendredi 16h15 _**

**_Ryan_**_ : Beckett, on a quelque chose. Sur l'une des vidéos, Alexis précise qu'elle attend Max. D'après Maddie, elle se trouve dans la bibliothèque Elmer Holmes Bobst. Deux caméras sont placées aux entrées de la bibliothèque. On les a analysées, on les a tous les deux sortant des bibliothèques et se dirigeant vers Washington Square Park. Sa photo est diffusée dans toute l'université à l'instant même pour avoir un nom _

**_Beckett_**_ : on y va _

Arrivés sur place, c'était l'effervescence. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de prendre part aux recherches, le portable de Beckett se mit à sonner. Castle trembla une énième fois. Qu'allait-t-on encore lui annoncer ?

**_Beckett _**_: Beckett. Ok. On envoie une équipe sur place. N'intervenez pas. J'arrive. _

**_Castle_**_ : alors ? _

**_Beckett_**_ : Max Dunton, on a une adresse sur le campus à deux pas d'ici_

_à suivre... _

_N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos commentaires, vos conseils, etc. _


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 **

**_Bâtiment C, Aile Est, 3_****_ème_****_ étage _**

**_Vendredi 17h15_**

Ils s'annoncèrent. Pas de réponse. Max logeait seul. Après trois sommations, ils défoncèrent la porte. Et le spectacle qui les y attendait figea Castle.

Max, pendait, livide, en plein milieu de la pièce, rideaux fermés et toutes lumières éteintes. Castle se retint pour ne pas vomir. C'était la première fois qu'un mort avait cet effet sur lui. Il ne put s'empêcher de faire le lien avec sa fille et de s'imaginer une nouvelle fois le pire. Si Max était mort, qu'était-il arrivé à Alexis ? Et s'il s'était donné la mort après avoir commis l'irréparable ? Castle sorti à toute allure de la pièce et tenta en vain de se calmer. L'air lui manquait. Les larmes commencèrent à couler sur son visage. Il s'agita et frappa de toute son énergie le mur avec son poing droit. Il cogna encore et encore jusqu'à ne plus sentir la douleur.

Kate l'avait suivi, elle le retrouva, la main en sang, dans le couloir. Elle s'approcha de lui et tenta de l'empêcher de frapper encore au risque de se briser la main.

**_Beckett _**_: Rick, calme-toi_

Il avait tellement de force, aidé par toute la colère qui le dévorait pour celui qui avait pris sa fille. Elle l'encercla de ses bras et rapprocha son visage du sien pour le calmer, collant son front au sien. Il accepta l'étreinte et tenta de reprendre une respiration normale. C'est là qu'il sentit enfin la douleur qui lui parcourait toute le main.

Il avait vu ça des centaines de fois. Elle savait parfaitement ce qui lui traversait l'esprit à ce moment précis. Elle prit sa main ensanglantée dans la sienne et essaya tant bien que mal de trouver les mots justes.

**_Beckett_**_ : ça ne veut rien dire_

Mais à cet instant précis, seule la vision de sa fille, en vie et en bonne santé pouvait le calmer. Il se dégagea finalement de l'étreinte et fit les cent pas dans le couloir, se frottant le visage avec frénésie. Il avait l'impression qu'elle ne pouvait pas le comprendre.

**_Castle_**_ : comment peux-tu dire ça ? Tu sais très bien que c'est faux ! Et s'il s'était suicidé après avoir violé ou tué ma fille ? Il n'y a pas d'autre explication logique et tu le sais _

**_Beckett_**_ : tu m'a appris que les apparences ne font pas tout et que parfois, une toute autre histoire se cache derrière ce qu'on voit, pourquoi est-ce que ce serait différent cette fois ? _

**_Castle_**_ : …_

Il ne pouvait pas lui répondre. A cet instant, plus rien ne lui semblait logique ou illogique, il ne pouvait plus résonner. L'histoire, il ne pouvait pas la déchiffrer.

**_Beckett_**_ : viens, on devrait soigner ta main _

Il ne l'écouta pas et se dirigea vers l'extérieur, tel un robot. Il lui fallait de l'air. Elle le laissa seul un moment, il en avait besoin. Il avait su la laisser respirer quand elle en avait eu besoin, elle aussi. Esposito la rejoignit alors qu'elle le regardait s'éloigner avec anxiété et ne sachant pas vraiment quel rôle prendre dans cette situation.

**_Esposito_**_ : comment il le prend ? _

**_Beckett_**_ : mal _

**_Esposito_**_ : si c'est un suicide … _

**_Beckett_**_ : je sais … et lui aussi _

**_Esposito_**_ : Lanie est en chemin, on sera vite fixés _

**_Beckett_**_ : des nouvelles du portable d'Alexis ? _

**_Esposito _**_: il a été localisé dans une poubelle, en bas de son immeuble. Rien d'inhabituel au niveau des appels pour le moment. Max Dunton l'appelait régulièrement depuis deux semaines. On retourne analyser le portable du gamin_

Ryan arriva, avec une grosse liasse d'argent dans la main.

**_Ryan_**_ : je crois que cette affaire est peut-être plus compliquée qu'on ne le pense _

**_Beckett_**_ : où as tu trouvé ça ? _

**_Ryan_**_ : sous le lit du gamin, il y plus de 2000 dollars _

**_Beckett_**_ : … autre chose dans sa chambre ? _

**_Ryan_**_ : rien mais la scientifique passe les lieux au peigne fin _

**_Au poste _**

**_19H55 _**

Esposito, Ryan et Beckett travaillaient d'arrache pied pour comprendre l'histoire de Dunton et son lien avec Alexis. Castle s'était enfermé dans un mutisme qu'on ne lui connaissait pas. Il restait assis, dans le poste, les yeux hagards et rougis, la main bandée et sursautant dès qu'un agent entrait dans la pièce. Beckett avait si mal pour lui, elle l'observait mais elle avait compris qu'il avait besoin de distance. Le mieux pour elle, pour eux, à cet instant, c'était de se concentrer sur ce dossier et de faire ce qu'elle faisait de mieux, trouver des réponses.

**_Beckett_**_ : si on récapitule, Dunton est un marginal, abandonné par ses parents dès son plus jeune âge, il se débrouille seul depuis des années, passe même une année entière dans la rue et il y a six mois, il décide soudain d'entamer des études…Avec quel argent ? Qui a-t-il rencontré ? _

**_Esposito_**_ : rien à part ces 2000 euros dans sa chambre et son compte n'indique aucun gros versement … _

**_Beckett_**_ : demandez à l'université qui a pris en charge les frais d'entrée de Max et qui payait son loyer _

**_Esposito_**_ : je m'en occupe _

**_Beckett_**_ : cette somme retrouvée chez lui… la disparition de l'ordinateur, je me répète mais ça n'a aucun sens. Max a du rencontrer quelqu'un qui lui a offert tout ça en échange d'un service. Quel est le lien avec Alexis dans cette histoire ? _

**_Ryan _**_: elle a peut-être assisté à quelque chose qu'elle ne devait pas voir … _

**_Beckett_**_ : ou alors … quelqu'un l'a payé pour se rapprocher d'Alexis, la mettre en confiance et l'enlever plus facilement _

**_Esposito_**_ : pourquoi se donner tant de mal ? Elle vit seule à l'université … C'était une proie facile _

**_Beckett_**_ : on a à faire à quelqu'un d'expérimenté, qui a longuement préparé son coup _

Gates les interrompit. Il y avait du nouveau.

**_Gates _**_: lieutenant Beckett, on a quelque chose _

Le visage de Gates en disait long. Castle accouru et rejoignit l'équipe. Gates tendit l'un des billets retrouvés chez Max à Beckett et son regard se remplit d'effroi lorsqu'elle lut les trois lignes griffonnées sur celui-ci, retrouvé glissé au milieu de la liasse.

_« Je préfère généralement les blondes._

_Mais s'ils meurent tous les trois,_

_Je ferai honneur à mon nom, quoi qu'il arrive »_

_**Beckett **__: Jerry Tyson, le triple tueur _

Elle se tourna vers Castle et son teint, déjà pâle, vira au livide. Elle lui agrippa le bras pour le soutenir, elle avait l'impression qu'il allait défaillir à chaque instant. Même dans les pires choses qu'il s'était imaginé, il n'avait pas pensé à Jerry Tyson. Et cette annonce dépassait de loin toutes ses craintes.

à suivre ...


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

**_Au poste _**

**_20H25 _**

Toute l'équipe était encore abasourdie. Voilà pourquoi cette affaire n'avait aucun sens. Le sens des choses n'avait que peu d'importance aux yeux de Jerry Tyson. Ce qui intéressait ce psychopathe, ce qui lui apportait du plaisir, c'était de les voir tourner en rond, de voir Castle souffrir, une fois de plus et de la faire trembler. Seule sa vengeance avait un sens. L'humanité n'avait pas de place dans sa logique. Alors que tout le monde le croyait mort ou presque, il surgissait une nouvelle fois dans leur vie.

Lanie venait de confirmer ce que tout le monde avait finalement compris. Max avait été tué puis son suicide avait été mis en scène. Pour preuve, la drogue retrouvée dans son organisme en grande quantité et les blessures défensives sur ses poignets et son torse.

Castle s'était de nouveau isolé dans la salle de repos du poste. Il faisait les cent pas et respirait péniblement une boule d'angoisse lui oppressant la poitrine. C'était comme si on venait de lui arracher le cœur et les tripes à la fois.

Kate passa la porte, déposa un café sur la table et laissa quelques pas entre eux. Elle le regarda, sans rien dire. Elle prendrait la place qu'il voudrait lui donner dans toute cette histoire. Mais elle avait besoin de lui pour résoudre cette affaire, il connaissait bien le dossier et il avait eu plusieurs fois Tyson en face de lui. C'était ensemble qu'ils parvenaient à décoder les histoires les plus complexes. Pourtant, elle se sentait seule sur ce dossier mais elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas trop lui en demander. Ses sentiments et son cœur de père avaient pris le pas, il n'était plus en mesure de contrôler ses émotions. Il brisa le silence en premier.

**_Castle_**_ : j'ai toujours su au fond de moi que ce jour arriverait _

**_Beckett_**_ : ce n'est pas de ta faute _

**_Castle_**_ : bien sûr que si, Kate ! Si j'avais su l'arrêter ce jour là dans cet hôtel, si je l'avais tué ce soir là sur ce pont… _

Il hurlait sa rage et sa peur. Les autres membres de l'équipe pouvaient tout entendre. Ryan et Esposito tentèrent de faire mine de rien mais les éclats de voix qui leur parvenaient ne laissaient rien présager de bon alors que le temps était précieux.

Martha, mise au courant de l'évolution de l'affaire, venait d'arriver au poste. Elle sentit les larmes dévaler son visage. Elle n'avait jamais vu son fils dans cet état, elle n'avait jamais entendu cette colère et cette peur dans sa voix. Elle voulut aller le calmer mais elle se dit que la présence de Kate suffisait et ses yeux de mère ne pourraient pas en supporter davantage, de toute manière.

Elle assista à la scène de loin, comme tous les autres, attendant que la tempête passe. Castle avait besoin d'exprimer sa frustration de ne rien pouvoir faire, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Il ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter, il devait se libérer. Même s'il sût au moment où il prononça ses mots qu'il ne les pensait pas réellement.

**_Castle_**_ : si ma fille est en danger aujourd'hui, c'est entièrement de ma faute ! J'aurais du agir comme un père et pas comme un adolescent à suivre le moindre de tes pas et me prétendre flic _

Les mots qu'il venait de prononcer blessèrent Kate plus qu'une rafale de balles n'aurait pu le faire. Elle sentit les larmes monter dans ses yeux et la peine lui agripper le coeur. Elle ne trouva rien à lui répondre. A cet instant, elle ne le reconnaissait plus. Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux une dernière fois et tourna les talons pour ne pas dire des choses qu'elle regretterait. Elle dût affronter le regard de ses collègues. Elle attrapa sa veste et s'engouffra dans l'ascenseur.

Martha, rouge de colère, rejoignit Castle dans la salle de repos, assis, le visage dans ses mains.

**_Martha_**_ : Richard Alexandre Rodgers, qu'est-ce qui a bien pu te passer par la tête ! Penses-tu que t'en prendre à Katherine va t'aider ? Si Alexis n'est pas avec nous en ce moment, c'est parce qu'un dérangé l'a décidé et ce n'est la faute de personne d'autre. Reprends-toi, bon sang ! Ta fille a besoin de toi, ne perds pas ton temps et fais ce que tu sais faire de mieux, retrouve là, avec Beckett, et ramène là à la maison ! _

Castle se reprit un instant et comprit ce qu'il venait de faire, aux yeux de tous qui plus est. Il se précipita vers l'ascenseur pour la rattraper. Sa colère avait pris le dessus tant la peur de perdre sa fille était intense. Mais il savait qu'il avait besoin d'elle. Besoin d'elle à ses côtés pour surmonter ça et pour retrouver Alexis. Il craint que les mots qu'il venait de prononcer ne les séparent à jamais. Pourtant, il ne pensait pas un seul instant qu'elle était coupable de quoi que ce soit dans cette affaire. Oui, il se sentait coupable personnellement et il savait pourquoi mais il n'aurait pas dû l'impliquer. Kate était fragile et il le savait aussi. Elle ne méritait pas ça après tout, c'est lui qui s'était immiscé dans sa vie. Il espéra simplement qu'elle lui pardonnerait son faux pas. Quand il arriva en bas et passa la grande porte du poste, il la vit sur l'autre trottoir, essuyant les larmes qui coulaient sur son visage avec la manche de son pull.

Il traversa la chaussée et la rattrapa. Elle l'avait vu arriver et lui tourna le dos pour s'éloigner. Il lui pris la main, l'obligeant à se retourner et à s'arrêter. Mais elle se recula de nouveau et lâcha sa main.

**_Castle_**_ : Kate, je suis désolé _

Elle finit par lui faire face.

**_Beckett_**_ : c'est tout ce que tu penses de nous _

**_Castle_**_ : non, bien sûr que non. Ma colère a pris le dessus…je…je n'y arriverai pas sans toi, Kate…_

Elle n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre. Esposito les appela, de l'autre côté de la rue. Il y avait du neuf. Ils remontèrent au poste. Elle se dit qu'ils reprendraient leur discussion plus tard. Elle essuya les dernières traces de larmes sur son visage et reprit ses esprits. Ce genre de disputes n'aidait pas Alexis et elle avait besoin d'eux, l'esprit clair et lucide.

**_Beckett_**_ : qu'est-ce qu'on a ?_

**_Ryan_**_ : une confirmation _

Elle ne comprit pas immédiatement mais quand Ryan les invita à s'asseoir devant l'ordinateur et que le visage d'Alexis apparu sur l'écran, ils retinrent leur souffle. Tyson se révélait un peu plus. Il venait de poster une vidéo sur le blog d'Alexis. Sur cette vidéo, Alexis semblait aller bien. Toutefois, elle avait les yeux rougis et tremblait. Sa voix, entremêlée de sanglots, déchira le cœur de son père en mille morceaux.

**_Alexis_**_ : Papa, je vais bien mais pas pour longtemps. N'oublie pas qu'il a toujours un chapitre d'avance. Quoi qu'il arrive, tu regretteras le dénouement. Papa ! Fib…_

Elle semblait être forcée à lire un papier face caméra sauf pour la dernière partie où elle appelait son père à l'aide. La vidéo se coupa net alors qu'Alexis criait et que quelqu'un correspondant à la stature de Tyson se ruait sur elle. Castle ne put en supporter plus et partit s'enfermer dans la salle des archives.

Les sentiments de Kate pour lui prirent le dessus, inévitablement. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser seul. Elle mis sa fierté de côté. Il avait besoin d'elle et c'est tout ce qui comptait, à ce moment là, à ses yeux. Elle ouvrit la porte et le vit adossé au mur, tentant de se reprendre malgré les larmes et les soubresauts dans sa respiration. C'en était trop pour lui. Il voulait pouvoir penser clairement mais il n'y parvenait décidément pas. Elle se dirigea vers lui et se blottit contre son torse. Il l'entoura de ses bras et la serra fort contre son torse. Les sanglots le reprirent. Peu importe, devant elle, il pouvait se montrer à nu. Elle ne dit rien, ça n'était pas nécessaire.

Ils restèrent ainsi le temps pour lui d'accepter les images qu'il venait de voir et de réunir toutes les forces qu'il lui restait pour être plus malin que le triple tueur. Il voulut de nouveau s'excuser pour ce qui c'était passé quelques minutes auparavant mais elle n'en avait pas besoin.

**_Castle_**_ : pour tout à l'heure, je …_

Elle posa doucement sa main sur ses lèvres pour l'empêcher de parler. Ils n'avaient vraiment plus le temps pour ça. Puis, elle déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres afin de lui montrer que rien n'avait changé.

**_Beckett_**_ : on devrait y aller. Elle a besoin de nous, maintenant _

Il prit une grande inspiration et la suivit. Il sentit tous les regards se poser sur lui lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la pièce principale. Il fit comme si de rien n'était et chacun se remit au travail.

**_Ryan_**_ : les équipes bossent sur la vidéo pour voir si on peut isoler un son, un élément distinctif du bâtiment…_

**_Esposito_**_ : il essaie de nous dire quelque chose _

**_Beckett_**_ : Tyson ne fait jamais rien pour rien…ce que je n'arrive pas à comprendre, c'est cette référence à 3 personnes dans son premier message. Il a tué Max et a enlevé Alexis, ça nous fait deux personnes …_

**_Castle_**_ : si le seul but de Tyson est de m'atteindre… _

Il eut un éclair de lucidité le parcourut. Sa mère.

**_Castle_**_ : où est ma mère ?_

**_Esposito_**_ : elle était là il y a quelques minutes. Elle a dit qu'elle avait besoin d'air_

_à suivre ..._


	5. Chapter 5

**_Chapitre 5 _**

**_Au poste_**

**_22h35_**

Le sang de Beckett ne fit qu'un tour. Et si Castle avait raison ? Et si le but de Tyson était de lui enlever ce qu'il avait de plus cher, sa fille et sa mère ? Cela semblait coller parfaitement aux deux énigmes qu'il leur avait laissées. Castle se précipita dehors, une nouvelle fois, suivi de Beckett et des garçons. Martha était là, surprise de les voir arriver à toute hâte.

**_Castle_**_ : mère, rentre à l'intérieur _

**_Beckett_**_ : Esposito, on la met sous protection _

**_Martha_**_ : est-ce qu'on peut m'expliquer ce qui se passe ? _

Ca en faisait beaucoup pour Martha sur une même journée. Elle s'était assise en salle de repos, perdue et inquiète, mélangeant frénétiquement son café. Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment quelqu'un pouvait prévoir une telle horreur et éprouver tant de plaisir à blesser et tuer. Elle n'apercevait qu'une infime partie du quotidien de Beckett et elle étouffait déjà. Elle n'avait même pas remarqué que Kate était entrée dans la pièce. Pour attirer son attention, Kate posa une main sur son bras.

**_Beckett_**_ : Martha ? _

**_Martha_**_ : Ho, Katherine, excusez-moi, je … j'essaie juste de comprendre ce qui nous arrive … J'avoue que ce n'est pas un succès pour l'instant…_

**_Beckett_**_ : on ne le laissera pas gagner _

**_Martha_**_ : je sais que vous ferez tout pour ça, Kate et je vous en remercie mais …vous devriez vous ménager un peu _

**_Beckett_**_ : pardon ? _

**_Martha_**_ : une femme sent ces choses là, vous devriez lui en parler _

**_Beckett_**_ : … je sais… mais pas maintenant. Vous pouvez dormir quelques heures, je vous réveille si on a du nouveau. Il y a des couvertures dans cette armoire_

Martha lui esquissa un sourire un peu forcé et la remercia du regard. Elle ne parviendrait probablement pas à s'endormir mais peu importait, cette femme venait de lui démontrer une fois de plus toute son humanité.

**_Esposito_**_ : Beckett, on a triangulé le signal, on sait d'où a été émis le billet sur le blog _

**_Beckett_**_ : alors ? _

**_Esposito_**_ : on a eu une adresse _

**_Castle_**_ : Tyson joue avec nous, et si c'était un piège ? C'est trop facile _

**_Beckett_**_ : je sais mais c'est probablement à cet endroit qu'il nous a laissé le prochain indice et c'est tout ce qu'on a pour avancer _

**_Castle_**_ : … _

**_Beckett_**_ : Castle, Tyson a tout prévu, depuis des mois probablement mais il ne fera pas de mal à Alexis pour le moment, elle a bien trop de valeur. Pour le moment, il mène la danse. Je sais que c'est frustrant mais c'est notre seule piste…_

**_Zone Industrielle Garwin Grove _**

**_New York_**

**_23h25_**

Castle suivit anxieusement l'équipe vers l'immeuble à trois étages, assez reculé du cœur de la ville. Entouré de vieux hangars et de bâtiments commerciaux en ruines, le lieu était parfait pour passer inaperçu, le lieu parfait pour un homme comme Tyson, à vrai dire.

Esposito défonça la porte en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire. Mais il n'y avait rien dans ce bâtiment. Une équipe arrivait pour fouiller les lieux en détail et relever des empreintes éventuelles. Si Tyson était passé par ici, ils le sauraient vite. Ce fut un coup dur de plus pour Castle. Il fouillait dans les recoins, ouvrait chaque porte, tirait chaque couverture, retournait chaque carton. Et à chaque pas, c'était une désillusion. A chaque pas, un coup de couteau en plus. Kate avait demandé à Ryan et Esposito de garder un œil sur lui pendait qu'elle attendait la scientifique à l'entrée avec un agent. Elle ne voulait pas que Castle subisse le vocabulaire parfois cru de la scientifique, elle voulait l'épargner au maximum.

Elle patientait quand elle entendit un léger bruit à sa gauche. Elle dégaina son arme et se dirigea vers l'allée. Elle remarqua quelque chose dans le passage latéral de l'immeuble, sur le sol. Un objet que le lampadaire de l'allée faisait briller. Elle s'avança pour le ramasser mais elle entendit un second bruit, derrière elle, quand elle voulut se retourner pour braquer son arme, elle sentit qu'on lui assénait un coup à l'arrière de la tête. Elle s'écroula sur le sol.

**_Zone Industrielle Garwin Grove _**

**_New York_**

**_23H40_**

Castle avait du identifier plusieurs vêtements afin de définir s'ils appartenaient à sa fille ou pas. Rien, une fois de plus et Beckett ne répondait plus aux appels radio d'Esposito et Ryan.

L'agent qui l'accompagnait ne répondit pas non plus. Le temps qu'ils réalisent ce qu'il se passait, ils entendirent un coup de feu et une voiture démarrer en trombe. Ils se précipitèrent à l'extérieur et finirent par tomber sur le talkie de Kate et son arme, au sol. Quand à l'agent de police, il était étendu, inerte, face contre le sol. A quelques mètres de l'arme de Beckett.

**_Esposito_**_ : il est vivant, Ryan, on a besoin d'une ambulance pour un blessé par balle_

**_Ryan_**_ : pas de trace de Beckett _

**_Castle_**_ : la troisième personne, c'était Beckett…Il l'a enlevée aussi _

Il sentit cette fois que c'était trop pour lui et que ses jambes ne pouvaient plus tenir le poids de son corps. Il s'accroupit un instant. Esposito et Ryan le regardèrent, dépités.

**_Esposito_**_ : elle n'aurait jamais du inspecter la cour seule. Qu'est-ce qui lui a pris ? _

**_Castle_**_ : elle n'aurait jamais fait ça si je ne lui avais pas mis la pression _

**_Esposito_**_ : Castle, elle connaît les procédures. Elle a dû voir quelque chose _

Après quelques secondes, Ryan posa ses yeux sur un élément brillant posé par terre à quelques mètres d'eux. Ils s'approchèrent.

**_Ryan_**_ : ici ! _

**_Castle_**_ : c'est le médaillon d'Alexis_

**_Ryan_**_ : il a aussi laissé un message « Tout est question de choix » _

**_Esposito_**_ : qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?_

**_Castle_**_ : j'aimerais le savoir _

**à suivre :-) **


	6. Chapter 6

**_Chapitre 6 _**

**_Au poste _**

**_01H03, samedi _**

**_Esposito_**_ : Castle, il a posté un nouveau lien sur le vlog ! _

Gates, Esposito et Ryan se mirent devant l'écran pour voir ce dont il s'agissait. Castle arrêta de respirer un instant, il resta figé. Le lien les mena vers un verrou virtuel à 4 chiffres. Tyson continuait à jouer avec eux. Il voulait que Castle déchiffre le code.

Castle avait l'esprit en ébullition. Sa colère n'avait fait qu'augmenter. Il avait emmagasiné assez de cette colère pour tuer Tyson à mains nues. Il avait sa fille. Et maintenant, il avait aussi la femme qu'il aimait. Il n'avait pas dormi depuis plus de 24h. C'était comme s'il vivait un cauchemar. Il se mit face au tableau de preuves et se dit qu'il devait penser comme un flic. Et il pouvait compter sur toute l'équipe du poste qui se démenait pour l'aider et pour retrouver Beckett.

Il rassembla les messages laissés par Tyson et tenta de trouver le lien. Il isola certaines parties et eut une idée.

_« Tout est question de choix »_

_« J'ai toujours un chapitre d'avance »_

_« Le dénouement »_

**_Castle : _**_mon premier Nikki Heat __**!**_

**_Ryan : _**_le premier Heat ?_

**_Castle : _**_j'ai utilisé cette phrase dans mon premier bouquin, j'en suis certain. J'ai besoin de ce livre_

**_Au poste _**

**_3h30 du matin, samedi _**

**_Gates_**_ : on a tracé l'IP ? _

**_Ryan_**_ : oui. Il a payé un SDF qui a posté ce lien depuis un cybercafé du centre … _

**_Gates_**_ : on doit bien pouvoir trouver qui a crée cette page ? _

**_Ryan_**_ : l'I.T y travaille mais il est plutôt rusé pour couvrir ses traces _

Castle tritura les pages du livre, les mains toujours tremblantes et les yeux rougis par la fatigue. L'adrénaline qui le maintenait à cet instant précis était essentielle. Il devait tenir pour elles.

**_Castle _**_: je crois que j'ai compris. C'est plus simple que ce que nous imaginons. Tyson est plutôt doué au niveau informatique mais ça n'est pas un grand esprit, il est simplement hautain et prétentieux, ce code n'est qu'une étape donc on doit pouvoir le déchiffrer facilement. « Tout est question de choix », c'est une des répliques de Nikki, page 107, chapitre 6. « J'ai toujours un chapitre d'avance ». Donc chapitre 5. Il parle aussi du dénouement. Le chapitre 5 se clôture par une date, le 23 septembre 1989. 1989. Voilà le code. Ryan, essaie ça. _

**_Ryan _**_: non, ça n'est pas le bon code. Il nous reste 2 tentatives _

**_Castle_**_ : 2309, il ne reste plus que ça _

**_Ryan_**_ : si ça n'est pas le bon code…_

**_Castle_**_ : ça doit être ça _

Castle serra les mâchoires et fixa l'écran. Ryan entra le code et le verrou se brisa, laissant la place à un écran de vidéosurveillance qui s'afficha sur leurs écrans. Le cœur de Castle se brisa un peu plus. Les larmes grimpèrent une nouvelle fois dans ses yeux mais il les retint face à sa mère qui entrait dans open space.

**_Martha_**_ : Richard, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? _

Il ne put répondre. Aucun son ne pouvait sortir de sa bouche. C'était trop douloureux. Elle passa elle aussi derrière l'écran pour comprendre et elle aperçut une vidéo en noir et blanc qui retransmettait apparemment en direct une cache où se trouvaient Alexis, vivante mais terrorisée et Beckett, toujours inconsciente et allongée au sol, aux côtés d'Alexis.

**_Martha_**_ : ho mon Dieu !_

Elle prit la main de son fils et tous eurent le souffle court face à ce spectacle de mauvais goût. Surtout pour Castle. Une seule chose positive à ses yeux… Elles étaient encore vivantes et ensemble. Mais connaissant le monstre à qui il avait à faire, la bataille pour les sauver ne faisait que commencer.

**_Quelque part à New York _**

**_3h45 du matin, samedi _**

Alexis était coincée dans ce bâtiment depuis près de deux jours. Il y a quelques heures, il l'avait emmenée dans cette pièce faite tout de béton et elle avait retrouvé une Beckett inconsciente et blessée à la tête, probablement droguée aussi car malgré ses efforts pour la réveiller, celle-ci ne donnait pas de réponse.

Elle tentait de comprendre ce qui leur arrivait, décryptant les détails comme son père le lui avait appris. Les murs de béton qui les entouraient semblaient neufs. Des dispositifs étranges étaient présents ci et là et ce qui ressemblait à des caméras le grand pan de mur face à elle. Elle n'avait pas tous ses esprits non plus. Elle se sentait faible et elle avait froid. Elle essaya encore une fois de faire réagir Kate.

**_Alexis_**_ : Beckett…Kate, s'il te plait…_

Kate sentit des cognements dans sa tête comme si on la frappait avec un marteau. Puis, elle entendit la voix, très lointaine, d'Alexis. Elle eut l'impression qu'il lui fallait des heures pour émerger. Mais la peur qu'elle ressentit dans la voix d'Alexis la força à se reprendre. Petit à petit, elle aperçut la lumière qui lui brûlait les yeux et le froid qui engourdissait tout son corps.

**_Au poste _**

**_4h00, samedi _**

Depuis le poste, Castle observait la scène, paralysé par ce qu'il voyait. Il s'en voulut de se montrer si passif face à tout ça, il avait l'impression de ne rien pouvoir faire pour les aider. Mais il ne savait pas où aller, où les chercher, où commencer ?

**_Quelque part à New York _**

**_4H05 du matin, samedi _**

Kate ouvrit finalement les yeux et tenta de se redresser, sans grand succès. Elle du s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois en raison des vertiges qui la prirent d'un coup. Elle respira profondément et rassembla toutes ses idées pour se souvenir de ce qui c'était passé. L'immeuble. Le coup. Alexis.

**_Beckett_**_ : Alexis ?_

**_Alexis_**_ : je suis là _

Kate se tourna vers Alexis qui l'aida à s'asseoir contre le mur tant bien que mal.

**_Beckett_**_ : tu vas bien ?_

**_Alexis_**_ : oui…enfin si on veut _

Beckett passa sa main dans ses cheveux et sentit la blessure qu'elle avait à la tête.

**_Alexis_**_ : tu es restée inconsciente pas mal de temps _

**_Beckett_**_ : ne t'inquiète pas pour moi _

**_Alexis_**_ : qui est cet homme et pourquoi fait-il ça ? _

**_Beckett_**_ : Jerry Tyson, c'est lui qui a fait accuser ton père de meurtre il y a quelques mois. On le croyait mort, enfin…pas ton père et il avait raison_

**_Alexis_**_ : qu'est-ce qu'il va faire de nous ? S'il veut se venger, il va nous tuer l'une après l'autre _

Beckett sentit toute la peur qui parcourait Alexis. Elle avait 18 ans et pourtant, elle lui semblait si petite et fragile à l'instant. Elle ne put empêcher son instinct de mère de surgir. Elle lui tendit la main pour qu'elle se rapproche d'elle et elle la laissa se serrer contre elle. Que pouvait-elle faire d'autre ?

**_Beckett_**_ : ton père fait tout ce qu'il peut, il te cherche et tout le poste l'aide en ce moment même, ils ne nous laisseront pas tomber, ça je peux te le promettre _

**_Alexis_**_ : je n'aurais pas du suivre Max ce soir là, je suis toujours prudente mais…je l'aimais et il m'a piégée _

**_Beckett_**_ : Max n'a probablement pas compris dans quoi il s'engageait, il a été piégé tout comme toi. Tu n'as rien à te reprocher, ça ne nous aidera pas. Il va falloir qu'on reste calme et qu'on réfléchisse, d'accord ?_

**_Au poste _**

**_4h30, samedi _**

Castle parcourait ce tableau des faits encore et encore à la recherche du moindre indice mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher fixer Alexis et Kate. Quand il vit Kate serrer sa fille contre elle, il sut qu'il pouvait se concentrer sur les indices laissés par Tyson, elle prenait soin de sa fille comme si c'était la sienne et ça l'aidait un peu à tenir. Il fut sortit de ses pensées par la sonnerie du téléphone, posé sur le bureau de Beckett. Il jeta un œil à Esposito qui lui fit un signe. La conversation serait enregistrée.

**_Castle_**_ : Castle _

**_3XK_**_ : ça fait mal de voir tous ses plans fichus en l'air, n'est-ce pas Richard ? _

**_Castle_**_ : qu'est-ce que tu veux Tyson ? C'est si facile de s'en prendre à elles, espèce de lâche, ne les mêle pas à ça, c'est une histoire entre toi et moi_

**_3XK_**_ : non…ce serait bien trop facile. Si tu meurs, tu ne souffres plus. Si elles meurent, tu vis un enfer…c'est tellement plus intéressant à regarder pour moi _

**_Castle_**_ : qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi ? _

**_3XK_**_ : choisis _

**_Castle_**_ : choisir ? _

**_3XK_**_ : tu devras choisir laquelle va mourir mais si tu échoues, elles mourront toutes les deux _

**_Castle_**_ : aucune ne mourra, tu auras une balle dans la tête bien avant, je m'en chargerai personnellement _

**_3XK_**_ : tu as déjà tenté ça, dois-je te le rappeler ? Cette nuit-là, sur le pont…_

Tyson raccrocha mais l'équipe ne pu pas localiser l'appel. Trop court.

Castle s'emporta et balança le téléphone au sol.

à suivre...


	7. Chapter 7

**_Chapitre 7 _**

**_Quelque part à New York _**

**_4H45 du matin _**

Alexis s'était quelque peu apaisée, elle somnolait. Kate en profita pour relâcher son étreinte et se leva pour inspecter la pièce.

Deux caméras dont une éteinte. Qui poserait deux caméras panoramiques sur un même pan de mur et sur dix mètres de long à peine se dit-elle ? Une sorte de grand tuyau d'aération, ouvert, en plein milieu de la pièce…Elle avait l'impression que cette immense pièce faite de béton, de plus ou moins 2 mètres de large, 10 mètres de long et 2 mètres de haut, avait été séparée en deux blocs. Des traces au sol le prouvaient. C'est comme si un rail ou des cloisons avaient été enlevées, séparant initialement les deux pièces. Trois gros boutons pressoirs, équidistants les uns des autres, trônaient aussi à plus ou moins 1m70 de hauteur sur le plus grand pan de mur, à 3 mètres l'un de l'autre plus ou moins. Connaissant Tyson et son esprit torturé, elle savait que tout autre chose les attendait mais elle n'en parla pas à Alexis. Tyson s'en chargea pour elle. Une voix, semblant sortir de nulle part, transperça le silence, les faisant sursauter toutes les deux. Alexis se rapprocha de Kate et lui attrapa le bras, terrifiée.

**_3XK_**_ : réveillée, Lieutenant Beckett ? Vous êtes bien mignonnes toutes les deux mais ça ne va pas durer. Monsieur Castle va bientôt faire son choix. Et pour l'une de vous, le jeu sera déjà fini, comme c'est dommage…_

**_Beckett_**_ : qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Laissez-la partir, elle n'a rien avoir avec tout ça _

**_3XK_**_ : ho non Kate…C'est tellement plus marrant comme ça, la tête de ce pauvre Castle à cet instant précis vaut bien cette petite prise de risque mais si vous voulez épargnez ce choix à votre chéri…Montrez-vous aussi futée qu'à votre habitude. Vous n'avez qu'un choix à faire…ou deux … ou trois ?_

Kate réfléchit un instant. Il n'y avait pas de choix à faire. Quel père n'aurait pas choisi sa fille ? Elle commençait à comprendre le jeu dessiné par Tyson. Tous les dispositifs prenaient leur sens. Elle jouerait quitte ou double mais elle refusait de savoir que Castle vivrait jusqu'à sa mort avec la culpabilité de son choix. Elle en décida autrement et tenta le tout pour le tout. Elle savait qu'Alexis refuserait. Elle choisit de lui mentir. Elle détestait ça mais il le fallait. Elle s'assit à ses côtés et lui parla comme elle le ferait avec son enfant.

**_Beckett_**_ : Alexis, il va probablement revenir ici alors il faut que tu prennes des forces. Essaie de dormir un peu. On va se relayer. Je suis là, ferme les yeux…_

Alexis tremblait de froid. Beckett enleva son blaser et lui passa sur les épaules. Elle était si fatiguée de lutter qu'elle l'écouta sans broncher. Les restes de drogues aidant, malgré la peur, le sommeil vint la happer en quelques minutes à peine. Kate en profita pour se relever une nouvelle fois. Elle fixa la caméra. Elle se doutait que Castle avait droit à ce spectacle macabre et sincèrement, ça la rendait malade. Parce que cette fois, elle ne savait pas si elle s'en sortirait.

**_Au poste _**

**_5H00_**

Castle avait observé toute la scène. Il avait compris que Kate préparait quelque chose. Ils les avaient vues sursauter et avait vu le visage de Kate se fermer mais il ne savait pas exactement pourquoi. Tout était confus dans son esprit. Il espérait simplement que ça l'était moins pour elle. Il la connaissait et savait qu'elle était pleine de bon sens et qu'elle ne baisserait pas les bras. Il la regarda parcourir de nouveau la pièce, inspecter les murs… Quand il repensa aux paroles qu'il avait prononcées tout à l'heure contre elle, il en était malade.

**_Quelque part à New York _**

**_5H05 du matin_**

Elle respira une bonne fois et appuya sur le premier bouton en partant de la gauche. Puis elle s'éloigna vers la droite de la pièce. C'était bien ce qu'elle pensait. La seule chose qui pouvait expliquer les traces au sol, le rail métallique et la deuxième caméra placée à droite, à quelques mètres de la première, qui s'activa dès qu'elle appuya sur le bouton pressoir, c'était ça. Un lourd bruit se fit sentir et une énorme paroi, glissant sur l'espèce de rail métallique, la sépara doucement d'Alexis qui se rendit compte trop tard de ce qui se passait. Elle se mit à crier. Elle venait de comprendre qu'elle était de nouveau seule. La pièce était désormais séparée en deux. Le premier tiers où se trouvait Alexis et les deux autres tiers où se trouvait Beckett.

Kate avait choisi, pour ne pas laisser cette culpabilité à Castle. Elle savait que même si son choix était évident, il ne pourrait le supporter. Maintenant, elle attendait, fébrilement, la suite des évènements. Elle ressentit des douleurs dans le bas du ventre et y porta sa main. Les sanglots d'Alexis lui étaient insupportables. Un instant, elle regretta son geste.

**_Beckett_**_ : Alexis, calme-toi, garde tes forces _

**_Au poste _**

**_5H05 _**

Castle et les garçons avaient assisté à la scène, effarés. Sans rien pouvoir faire.

Lanie les avait rejoint. Elle était bouleversée. Elle posa une main sur l'épaule de Castle qui s'était retourné pour ne pas s'effondrer face aux autres.

**_Esposito _**_: qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ? _

**_Castle_**_ : elle choisit_

Il serra les mâchoires et se dirigea vers le tableau, à la recherche du moindre élément qui pourrait l'aider à les retrouver.

**Ryan : Castle…**

Le ton employé par Ryan n'annonçait rien de bon. Castle retourna vers eux, le cœur palpitant à toute allure.

**_Quelque part à New York _**

**_5H06 du matin _**

Soudain, Kate entendit d'abord comme un ruissellement venir tout droit du gros tuyau en aluminium qui transperçait le béton. Elle pensa que c'était fini pour elle. Un grand jet d'eau se mit à jaillir du tuyau, inondant le sol d'eau. Une eau glacée.

**_Au poste _**

**_5H06 _**

Castle se décomposa un peu plus. Que pouvait-il faire à part regarder cette terrible mise en scène ? Sur la première caméra, il vit sa fille, en sécurité et sur l'autre qui s'était affichée il y a peu sur leurs écrans, une Beckett terrorisée comme il l'avait rarement vue. Il ne pouvait plus supporter ce supplice. Et l'enquête n'aboutissait à rien, ils n'avaient pas de pistes. Voyant Kate en danger immédiat, il ne parvenait pas à reprendre son calme et à penser de façon lucide.

**_Quelque part à New York _**

**_5H06 _**

Kate se dit que le deuxième bouton poussoir pouvait peut-être la sauver de la noyade mais aussi l'envoyer vers une mort encore plus atroce. L'eau lui arrivait déjà aux chevilles. Elle pressa sur le deuxième bouton. Elle décida qu'elle ne voulait pas mourir comme ça. C'était son deuxième choix.

**_Au poste _**

**_5H07 _**

Castle serrait si fort ses mains que la plaie de son poing saignait et maculait toute la bande que Lanie lui avait placée un peu plus tôt. Il aurait voulu crier, frapper mais non…il observait la scène, comme paralysé par ses émotions. Il ne parvenait pas à rester assis, il se tenait debout, respirant rapidement et bruyamment. Il n'en pouvait plus de tous ses yeux posés sur lui, défaitistes, comme si tout était déjà fini.

**_Quelque part à New York _**

**_5H07 du matin _**

Dans la cache, l'eau se stoppa net. Pour recommencer de plus belle. Un torrent se déversa dans la pièce et elle se plaqua au mur, prise de panique. Elle tentait de se maîtriser pour ne pas infliger ça à Castle mais elle n'y parvenait pas réellement.

Tentant le tout pour le tout, elle appuya sur le dernier bouton pressoir. Après tout, « trois » était peut être le chiffre qu'il fallait jouer. Sa dernière possibilité. Son troisième et dernier choix. Celui qui lui promettait soit une mort plus rapide soit une lueur d'espoir.

Après un lourd bruit, une partie du mur placé à sa droite se releva, lui laissant à peine la place pour s'y glisser. Elle voulait simplement échapper à l'eau glacée qui grimpait à toute vitesse et qui lui arrivait maintenant à mi mollets. A peine l'idée de s'engouffrer là-dedans la prit qu'elle dut faire un choix car la paroi de béton redescendait déjà et l'eau coulait toujours à torrents dans la pièce où elle se trouvait. Elle finit par y plonger et découvrit une pièce d'à peine un mètre sur un mètre. La lumière disparut peu à peu et quand la paroi fut complètement redescendue, elle fut dans le noir complet. Elle sentit simplement les quelques centimètres d'eau qui avaient eu le temps de rentrer dans la cache avec elle.

**_Au poste _**

**_5H08 _**

Comme pour les narguer, l'eau s'arrêta de couler dans le plus grand espace dès que Kate se retrouva dans la cache. Mais ça, seul Castle put le voir, grâce aux caméras qu'il pouvait maintenant observer. L'une où il voyait sa fille, résignée. Grâce à la seconde caméra, il voyait la seconde pièce, vide. Tandis que la troisième caméra qui venait de s'activer, infrarouge, placée dans la minuscule cache, lui permettait de voir Kate qui était maintenant debout, dans ce minuscule espace, dans ce fond d'eau glacée.

Le téléphone de Beckett se remit à sonner au poste et les fit sursauter. Caste sortit de sa torpeur et attrapa le combiné.

**_Castle_**_ : pourquoi est-ce que vous faites ça ! Dites-moi ce que je dois faire pour arrêter ça ! _

**_3XK_**_ : elle s'est sacrifiée pour toi…Comme c'est touchant…Mais ta culpabilité n'en sera que plus grande ! Tu as exactement 4h47 minutes pour trouver ta bien aimée. Après ça, la pauvre manquera d'air. Mais si tu la trouves avant et que tu la délivres, tel un prince, la bombe placée sous la cache de ta fille explosera. BOUM ! Tes efforts n'y changeront rien…et les siens non plus…Réfléchis bien _

**_Castle_**_ : il a raccroché _****

**_Au poste _**

**_5H18 _**

Castle n'avait jamais vu une telle effervescence au sein du poste. Les théories partaient dans tous les sens. Plus les minutes passaient, plus il sentait son cœur taper dans sa poitrine. A plusieurs reprises, il dut s'isoler dans les toilettes pour se mouiller le visage à l'eau pour ne pas faire de malaise. Il reprit les indices laissés par Tyson, visionna de nouveau la vidéo…Quel était le sens de tout cela ?

**_Ryan_**_ : selon les estimations, nous avons 5h40 devant nous, la scientifique a refait les calculs. Ça donnera plus de temps aux équipes de déminages quand on les aura retrouvées _

**_Castle_**_ : pourquoi prévoir un tel plan et commettre une simple erreur de calcul ? _

**_Lanie_**_ : ses calculs ne sont pas erronés_

Tout le monde se tourna vers Lanie qui était restée si discrète jusque là. Castle lui porta un regard interrogatif. Elle devait le dire, les conditions n'étaient certainement pas les meilleures mais elle lui devait une explication.

**_Lanie_**_ : d'abord, Kate est blessée et en hypothermie, son corps lui demande donc plus d'énergie pour la garder consciente. Ensuite, elle a aussi besoin de plus d'oxygène…parce qu'elle respire pour deux…_


	8. Chapter 8

**_Chapitre 8 _**

**_Au poste _**

**_5h19 _**

Castle ne comprit pas immédiatement ce dont il s'agissait. Il resta planté là, face à Lanie, attendant la suite des explications. Elle s'avança vers lui, tentant de trouver les mots, malgré sa propre peine.

**_Lanie_**_ : son rythme cardiaque et son volume respiratoire ont augmenté. C'est une adaptation de la mère au fœtus… Kate est enceinte de deux mois. Tyson le savait probablement, c'est pour ça qu'il parle de trois personnes liées à toi…_

Abasourdi, il fallut quelques secondes à Castle pour réagir. Il s'assit et prit sa tête entre ses mains, tirant sur ses cheveux. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était se réveiller de ce cauchemar. Il sentit un poids supplémentaire se poser sur ses épaules et ce poids l'empêchait presque de respirer. Lanie s'assit à côtés de lui, sous les regards sombres de Ryan et Esposito. Elle posa une main dans son dos, pour le soutenir mais rien ne semblait pouvoir le soulager.

**_Castle_**_ : enceinte ? Mais…pourquoi ne m'a-t-elle rien dit ?_

**_Lanie_**_ : elle savait qu'elle serait écartée du terrain et elle voulait en être sûre avant de te l'annoncer. J'ai reçu ses résultats sanguins hier matin. Elle voulait t'en parler avant que… tout ça ne se produise _

Castle encaissa l'information et fixa l'écran, observant Kate lutter dans cet espace confiné, grelotant et posant ses mains sur son ventre. Tous ses gestes prenaient un sens, comment n'avait-il pu rien voir ? La nouvelle ne fit que rajouter de l'anxiété à tout le monde. Castle savait que les sauver tous les trois relèverait du miracle. Et même si personne ne lui disait, il le voyait, dans les regards remplis de pitié que tous lui jetaient.

**_Quelque part à New York _**

**_5H20 _**

Kate sentit les vertiges la reprendre et elle du s'accroupir un instant. L'eau la fit frissonner. Elle ne pouvait plus rester debout, elle n'en avait plus la force. Le sommeil la guettait, sa tête la faisait souffrir, elle avait la nausée. Elle pensa à ce bébé qu'elle désirait tellement et au père magnifique que ferait une nouvelle fois Castle mais l'idée que ce petit bout d'eux puisse survivre à tout ce qu'ils affrontaient lui semblait peu probable. Elle versa une larme discrète qu'elle effaça rapidement. Malgré sa volonté, elle se laissa aller et s'appuya contre le mur pour finir assise par terre, une partie du corps sous les quelques centimètres d'eau.

**_Au poste _**

**_5h21 _**

Castle la regarda faire et serra les mâchoires de colère.

Il crut lire sur ses lèvres « _je suis désolée _». Mais il refusa qu'elle se résigne.

**_Castle_**_ : non, allez, tiens bon Kate !_

**_Esposito_**_ : je suis désolé, Castle _

**_Castle_**_ : ne sois pas désolé, on va les sortir de là_

Castle se jura de faire payer Tyson et cette fois, il ne lui laisserait aucune chance. Il tentait de rassembler toutes ses idées, d'assembler les pièces du puzzle. Il partait dans toutes les directions possibles, tentant de transformer sa colère et sa peur en énergie pour les sauver.

**_Ryan_**_ : les techniciens pensent enfin avoir identifié d'où vient le signal émis par les caméras _

**_Castle_**_ : ils ont pu recouper une zone mais elle est bien trop grande et le temps nous manque_

**_Ryan_**_ : on peut identifier le bâtiment grâce à la vidéo d'Alexis, aux bruits, au type de murs, à la lumière _

**_Ryan _**_: … 147 bâtiments correspondent dans la zone délimitée_

**_Castle_**_ : on ne pourra pas fouiller tout ça même avec tous les flics de la ville _

**_Ryan_**_ : … _

**_Castle_**_ : on doit pouvoir tirer quelque chose d'autre de cette vidéo, je dois la revoir _

**_Ryan_**_ : les équipes commencent à quadriller le secteur en attendant _

**_Au poste_******

**_5h47_******

Castle avait vu et revu la vidéo une vingtaine de fois et à chaque visionnage, ça lui faisait toujours aussi mal. Depuis plus d'une demi-heure, il semblait persuadé qu'Alexis avait tenté de lui laisser un message à la fin de la vidéo mais il ne parvenait pas à le décrypter.

**_Castle_**_ : elle ne dit pas « vite »_

**_Gates_**_ : ça y ressemble, pourtant _

**_Castle _**_: elle nous donne un indice. Elle est maligne…Vib, Fib. C'est Fib, regardez la position de ses lèvres et de ses dents _

**_Esposito _**_: Fib, ça peut vouloir dire tellement de choses …_

**_Castle_**_ : c'est forcément quelque chose que nous connaissons tout les deux…Ryan, tu peux me redonner la carte de la zone que vous avez isolée_

**_Ryan_**_ : voilà _

**_Castle_**_ : Fib…Fiba, Fibo, Fibu, Fibi…_

Il posa ses yeux sur la carte et crut établir le lien. Son cœur manqua un battement. Enfin une piste.

**_Castle_**_ : Fibi Lou ! C'est forcément ça! _

**_Esposito_**_ : Fibi Lou ? _

**_Castle_**_ : c'est le nom d'un personnage de dessin animé qu'Alexis adorait quand elle était petite. Un jour, je l'ai emmenée visiter les studios grâce à mon éditeur. Le bâtiment se situe exactement dans cette zone, ici. Ces studios sont vides depuis des années, un projet immobilier vise à réhabiliter le site mais le chantier est à l'arrêt depuis la crise économique. Elles sont forcément là-bas, elle a du reconnaître les lieux_

**_Gates_**_ : on y va. Ryan, Esposito, on prévient les équipes de déminage, qu'ils nous rejoignent sur place _

**_Zone industrielle Murray East _**

**_5h58 _**

Castle suivait l'évolution des choses en direct. Grâce à un écran de contrôle, il surveillait l'état de Kate et de sa fille. Il ne leur restait que 2h00 pour les sauver. Le bâtiment comptait de nombreux étages et caves. Il se situait à plus de 35 minutes du poste et le temps filait. Trop vite et Kate luttait déjà pour rester éveillée, elle savait que sa vie et celle de son bébé en dépendaient.

Arrivés sur place, deux nouvelles attendaient Castle. Les filles étaient bien là, au sous-sol mais la bombe dont avait parlé Tyson apparemment aussi. Les services de déminage commençaient à analyser le type de bombe en creusant un sillon dans les parois du bâtiment afin d'atteindre le boitier placé sous la cache de béton que Tyson avait du mettre des mois à concevoir. Ils devaient se montrer prudents, un peu trop de vibration et ils prenaient le risque de tout faire exploser.

**_Ryan_**_ : il va leur falloir une bonne heure pour savoir à quel type de bombe ils ont à faire. Pour ne rien arranger, le dispositif est celé et ils doivent d'abord désamorcer ce mécanisme avant d'identifier les explosifs _

**_Castle_**_ : une heure ! Mais Beckett a à peine plus de temps à tenir _

**_Ryan_**_ : tu as une autre idée ? Parce que j'avoue que toutes les pistes que l'on avait ne nous ont menées à rien _

**_Castle_**_ : je me répète mais tout cela n'a vraiment aucun sens. Ce qu'il veut, c'est les tuer toutes les deux. Je ne vois pas pourquoi il épargnerait ma fille_

**_Esposito_**_ : cet homme ne suit aucune logique. Tout ça n'est qu'un jeu pour lui _

**_Castle_**_ : justement, quel est l'élément clé qui pourrait lui faire gagner la partie ?_

**_Ryan_**_ : … _

**_Castle_**_ : la clé est là, sous nos yeux, j'en suis sûr…La seule chose qui lui importe, c'est d'accentuer ma culpabilité. Dans quel cas, celle-ci serait-elle la plus élevée ? _

**_Esposito_**_ : si l'on ne peut sauver ni Alexis ni Beckett…_

**_Castle_**_ : alors pourquoi aurait-il créé tout ça et promis que par mes choix je pourrais sauver l'une d'entre elles ?_

**_Ryan_**_ : parce que c'est un psychopathe dénué de sentiments humains _

**_Castle_**_ : non… C'est plus compliqué que ça … Ou plus simple _

Les garçons ne suivaient plus vraiment Castle depuis un moment. La machine s'était remise en route, l'adrénaline activait le moindre de ses neurones. Il était hors de question qu'il le laisse gagner.

**_Castle_**_ : Et si tout ça n'était qu'un vulgaire coup de bluff ? _

_à suivre ! Et merci pour vos commentaires :-) _


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPITRE 9**

En guise de réponse, Esposito pointa le doigts vers l'écran, vers Alexis et Beckett.

**_Ryan_**_ : ça ne ressemble pas à du bluff et les équipes cynophiles ont bien détecté la présence d'explosifs_

**_Castle_**_ : la présence ? Ça ne veut rien dire. Pourquoi a-t-il masqué le dispositif ? Le meilleur scénario pour lui finalement, c'est que je décide de sauver ma fille, ce qu'il est certain que je ferais mais qu'au final, mon choix ne serve à rien car sa vie n'est pas vraiment menacée. Il n'y a pas de choix possible, c'est ma fille ! Il le sait. Alors pourquoi m'aurait-il dit que tout était question de choix ?_

_Les gars étaient stupéfaits, n'en croyant pas leurs oreilles. Les théories fumeuses de Castle les amusaient, en temps normal mais à ce niveau de stress, ils ne parvenaient pas à le suivre, lui lançant des regards surpris et inquiets. _

**_Ryan_**_ : vous parieriez sur la vie de votre fille ?_

**_Castle _**_: c'est la seule théorie plausible pour Tyson. Il serait alors trop tard pour Kate et notre enfant. Je me sentirais coupable de ne pas avoir découvert son énorme coup de bluff et d'avoir sacrifié Kate pour rien _

**_Esposito_**_ : si vous avez tort, on condamne Alexis en tentant de sauver Beckett avant la fin du décompte…_

**_Castle _**_: où en sont les équipes de déminage ?_

**_Esposito _**_: elles tentent toujours de déterminer la puissance de la bombe. Via l'écran de contrôle, ils ont découvert que les murs de la cache sont couverts de capteurs qui déclencheront la déflagration si nous tentons de percer l'un des murs pour les atteindre _

**_Castle_**_ : en sont-ils surs ? _

**_Ryan_**_ : non. On est coincés, dans tous les cas …_

**_Castle_**_ : non ! Ca ne peut pas finir comme ça ! Pas maintenant… Il y a une chance pour qu'elles m'entendent ? _

**_Esposito_**_ : le mur de béton fait plus de 50 centimètres d'épaisseur. Aucune chance… _

**_Castle_**_ : elles sont juste là, à côté de nous…_

Tout se mélangeait dans sa tête. Il voulait suivre son instinct mais s'il restait un seul pourcent de chance pour qu'il ait tort, il ne pouvait pas mettre la vie de sa fille en péril.

**_Zone industrielle Murray East _**

**_6h20 _**

Il restait à peine 30 minutes d'air à Beckett. Elle ne bougeait presque plus. Ses membres étaient endormis. Sa respiration était lente et faible.

Elle ferma les yeux et imagina ce que pourrait être le futur, avec ce bébé. Elle se mit à l'imaginer, avec les yeux bleus de son père. Elle ne pensait qu'a lui en ce moment et elle lui faisait confiance. Elle savait que s'il existait un moyen de les sauver, il le trouverait. Mais plus le temps passait, plus elle sentait son état de conscience diminuer. Elle comprit qu'elle ne tiendrait pas beaucoup plus longtemps. Elle rassembla toutes ses forces pour donner plus de temps à Castle.

**_Ryan_**_ : l'équipe de déminage confirme la présence d'explosif mais ils n'ont jamais vu un tel dispositif de minuterie, ils ne savent pas comment le désarmer sans tout faire sauter _

**_Castle_**_ : c'est impossible ! _

**_Ryan_**_ : il y a un minuteur sur le dispositif mais il a été inversé. Il explosera si l'un des capteurs s'active avant 28 minutes. Il se désactivera à l'instant où Beckett n'aura plus d'air _

**_Castle_**_ : elle n'aura aucune chance de toute façon. Le temps qu'ils la sortent de là…Si on ne peut pas sortir Beckett de là au risque de blesser Alexis ou de la tuer, il faut apporter de l'air à Kate, lui donner plus de temps_

**_Esposito_**_ : les démineurs ont déjà envisagé cette possibilité mais la moindre vibration peut tout faire exploser _

**_Castle_**_ : l'eau ! On doit utiliser l'eau. Si Tyson contrôle tout de façon informatique, on peut dérégler les capteurs et permettre aux cloisons de s'ouvrir à nouveau en provoquant un court-circuit_

**_Ryan_**_ : le risque de déclencher la bombe est aussi grand avec l'eau. Tous nos techniciens tentent en ce moment même de s'introduire sur le réseau et de désactiver ces capteurs mais ils ne trouvent pas de trace du signal…Ca reste notre meilleure chance. Si les capteurs sont inactifs, on peut libérer Beckett et la bombe n'explose pas_

**_Castle_**_ : combien de temps ? _

**_Ryan_**_ : ils sont incapables de le dire mais ils font ce qu'ils peuvent _

Il restait à peine quinze minutes à l'équipe pour sortir Kate de là. L'air était très peu chargé en oxygène désormais et Kate perdait conscience un peu plus à chaque seconde qui passait. Castle ne pouvait plus supporter la vision de son corps, inerte, au sol et de sa fille, déboussolée et paniquée.

**_Castle_**_ : pourquoi est-ce que ça prend tant de temps ? _

**_Ryan_**_ : l'accès est crypté _

**_Castle _**_: crypté ? _

**_Ryan_**_ : il nous reste à peine plus 9 minutes, on n'y arrivera pas…Si on veut la sauver, il faut commencer à ouvrir une brèche dès maintenant _

Il n'avait plus le temps. Il devait prendre une décision. Choisir. Que ferait Beckett ? Elle suivrait son instinct, elle lui ferait confiance. C'était la seule histoire qui collait. L'histoire, l'instinct, les deux ingrédients qui leur avaient permis de sauver tant de vies. Et si ils pouvaient encore en sauver deux…trois ? Ils commençaient à évacuer le bâtiment. Castle ne vit plus clair.

**_Castle_**_ : capitaine Gates, est-on sûr que le dispositif de la bombe est actif ?_

**_Gates_**_ : pas formellement. J'ai reçu l'ordre d'évacuer, ils ne veulent pas prendre de risques _

**_Castle _**_: et ces capteurs, il n'y a pas de fils, comment être sûr qu'ils sont activés eux aussi ? _

**_Gates_**_ : ils sont peut-être cachés ou fonctionnent sans fils. Il peut probablement les activer à partir d'une borne fantôme ou de n'importe quel dispositif sans fil comme un téléphone portable _

**_Castle _**_: si le dispositif était actif, il le prouverait, il le montrerait, je le connais_

**_Gates_**_ : monsieur Castle, qu'êtes-vous en train de me dire ? _

**_Castle_**_ : on y va _

**_Gates _**_: quoi ? Et la bombe ? _

**_Castle_**_ : Il veut me montrer de quoi il est capable, c'est tout. Tyson n'a pas les compétences pour trafiquer cette bombe…le dispositif est forcément factice, les démineurs disent n'en avoir jamais vu de pareils… Quelle est la probabilité pour que des professionnels de cette trempe n'aient jamais ne fut-ce qu'entendu parler d'un tel dispositif ? _

**_Ryan_**_ : il a très bien pu confier ça à quelqu'un, le payer ou le torturer pour le faire, il l'a déjà fait dans le passé _

**_Castle_**_ : écoutez-moi, capitaine. Il avait tout prévu. Tout s'est passé comme il le voulait… Le seul choix que je peux faire maintenant, c'est celui là_

**_Gates_**_ : j'avoue que j'ai un peu de mal à vous suivre _

**_Castle_**_ : Tyson a travaillé dur pour me faire accuser de meurtre et me forcer à la tuer sur ce pont cette nuit-là. Je n'ai jamais cru à sa mort. J'ai compris que tout ça n'était qu'une mise en scène. Je n'ai jamais cessé mes recherches pour le retrouver…Il a du être mis au courant d'une façon ou d'une autre. S'il tue Kate ou Alexis, il sait qu'il ne fera que renforcer ma rage contre lui mais s'il manigance un plan assez malicieux pour nous faire croire qu'elles sont toutes les deux en danger alors que ce n'est pas le cas, il me fait comprendre jusqu'où il peut aller et il me force à arrêter mes recherches. C'est le seul moyen pour lui de se remettre à tuer en toute quiétude. C'est la seule histoire qui a du sens_

**_Gates_**_ : êtes-vous sûr de vous ?_

**_Castle_**_ : …_

**_Gates_**_ : Castle ! _

Il savait que seul un oui la ferait réagir. Il n'en était pas vraiment sûr à 100% mais trop d'éléments lui prouvaient qu'il avait raison.

**_Castle_**_ : oui. Il faut y aller. Maintenant_

Il ne leur restait que très peu de temps avant que Kate n'ait plus aucune chance. Gates donna finalement l'ordre d'agir, contre l'avis de sa hiérarchie. Elle lui fit confiance et suivit les opérations de près. Elle convainquit même le chef des opérations de déminage qui commença à douter lui-même de la réalité de la menace. Si Castle avait tort, des vies seraient perdues et elle le paierait de sa carrière. Peu importait. Après tout, Castle avait souvent vu juste et avait dénoué plus de 100 enquêtes avec Beckett. Gates espérait juste que cette fois, ses sentiments ne l'aient pas trompé.

...


	10. Chapter 10

**_CHAPITRE 10 _**

**_Zone industrielle Murray East _**

**_6h46 _**

Tout s'accéléra. Les secondes passaient trop vite ou trop doucement… Castle était perdu et hagard. Les équipes commencèrent à détruite le mur qui menait à Beckett. Une seule cavité et elle pourrait respirer de nouveau. Les garçons étaient fébriles eux aussi. Quant à Gates, elle restait impassible, figée, droite comme un I. Pourtant, son cœur battait fort aussi, tapant contre sa poitrine. Elle le dissimulait bien, pour que toute l'équipe garde son calme et travaille sans aucune perturbation extérieure, ils n'avaient pas besoin de ça à ce moment là.

En même temps, une autre partie de l'équipe de déminage avait déposé une charge sur la première partie de la cache pour en faire sortir Alexis. Le cœur n'avait jamais battu si vite. Et si les capteurs n'étaient pas factices ? Et si tout explosait ? Et s'il les perdait toutes les deux ? Retenu derrière un rempart de protection, à quelques mètres de la cache, il ferma les yeux et fronça fortement les sourcils. Un instant, il pensa leur crier de tout arrêter mais quelque chose au fond de lui disait qu'il ne se trompait pas.

Au moment fatidique, quand le signal fut donné, Castle retint son souffle. La charge explosa.

Puis rien ne se passa.

Il avait vu juste.

Les équipes ne firent plus dans la dentelle et sortirent sans plus tarder Alexis de la cache, avec toutes les précautions d'usage.

Il aperçut le visage de sa fille, enfin libérée de son enfer de béton et se dirigea vers elle en courant, malgré l'officier qui le retenait par le bras. Alexis était encore plus pâle qu'à son habitude. Elle aperçut son père et son visage se remplit de larmes.

**_Alexis_**_ : Papa ! _

Il la serra contre lui et la couvrit immédiatement avec sa veste. Il avait bien cru ne plus jamais pouvoir la prendre dans ses bras Après sa naissance, c'était probablement le plus beau jour de sa vie. Elle était bien là, contre lui, grelotant et sanglotant mais elle était là. A quelques mètres, il observa la seconde équipe, qui se chargeait de Beckett. Alexis s'en voulait et espérait que Kate s'en sortirait. Elle s'était sacrifiée pour elle, pour son père. Sans Kate, elle aussi aurait probablement été menacée par les éléments.

Castle ne savourait son bonheur et son soulagement qu'à moitié. Il tentait à la fois de calmer sa fille et de se rassurer lui-même. Les hommes passèrent à la vitesse supérieure et détruisirent le mur de la cache de Beckett sans plus tarder. Ils durent s'y reprendre à plusieurs reprises. Un engin spécifique fut employé pour casser une partie du mur, l'explosif fragilisant trop la structure. De longues secondes furent encore perdues, rendant l'attente insurmontable pour Castle.

Paralysé, à quelques mètres de là, serrant toujours Alexis contre lui, il comprit que Kate avait totalement perdu connaissance. Il le vit sur les visages de Ryan et Esposito, dans leurs gestes, demandant aux équipes de se hâter. L'air que respirait Kate était presque totalement vicié. Le temps de détruire le mur, avec habileté pour ne pas la blesser, et il ne lui resterait presque plus du tout d'air et les dommages seraient irréversibles au bout de quelques minutes de plus.

Castle ne savait plus où donner des yeux. Il cherchait des réponses sur le visage des personnes présentes, une indication, quelque chose qui lui assurerait que tout irait bien et qu'il n'était pas trop tard. Mais tous affichaient un visage grave et anxieux.

La structure risquait à tout instant de s'écrouler et de faire plus de blessés. Un policier emmena Alexis, en sécurité, à l'extérieur du bâtiment, avec Lanie et Martha. Castle refusa de quitter les lieux. Il attendait, nerveux et agité, à quelques mètres de l'équipe d'intervention.

Il vit l'un des hommes se glisser dans l'orifice qu'il venait de créer et la sortir de cette horreur. Castle s'agenouilla immédiatement à ses côtés, cherchant ses yeux mais elle était bel et bien inconsciente. Il souleva sa tête de sa main, espérant un moindre signe de vie.

**_Castle_**_ : Kate ! Kate, réponds-moi ! _

**_Gates_**_ : on évacue ! Tout le monde dehors _

On leur criait dans tous les sens de se diriger vers l'extérieur par mesure de sécurité. Il la prit dans ses bras pour l'amener vers les secours qui étaient prêts à la prendre en charge. Tel un pantin dans ses bras, elle ne réagissait pas. Ses lèvres étaient bleues et son teint était si blême qu'il crut que tout était fini. Il pouvait sentir contre lui ses vêtements mouillés et le froid qui s'était emparé de tout son corps. Il la déposa doucement sur la civière. L'ambulancier pris le relais, plaçant un masque à oxygène sur son visage et une couverture chauffante sur son corps, contrôlant ses paramètres.

Lanie et Martha observaient la scène qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux, sans y croire. Elles avaient l'impression de revenir à ce jour maudit où Kate avait été la cible d'un sniper. Martha voulut retenir Alexis mais elle voulait soutenir son père, rester à ses côtés. Emmitouflée dans une couverture chauffante, elle aussi, elle se tenait juste à ses côtés, à l'entrée de l'ambulance, observant la scène avec horreur et soutenant son père en posant une main dans son dos.

...


	11. Chapter 11

**_Zone industrielle Murray East _**

**_6h50 _**

La respiration de Kate était discrète mais elle était là. Castle sentait la peur lui crisper chaque membre de son corps. De ses mains encore tremblantes, il prit la main de Kate et la supplia d'ouvrir les yeux lui demanda d'ouvrir les yeux.

Puis, d'un coup, comme parcourue d'un éclair de vie, Kate serra sa main avec une force incroyable. Elle ouvrit les yeux et voulut se redresser. Il l'obligea à rester allongée en maintenant ses épaules, aidé par l'ambulancier. Il lui fallait de l'air, plus d'air. Toujours étourdie et désorientée, elle inspira profondément, douloureusement puis se mit à le chercher du regard. Il se rapprocha, tout près de son visage, pour la rassurer. Il colla son front au sien et lui parla tout bas.

**_Castle_**_ : Kate, reste calme. Respire, doucement_

Elle toucha son visage de sa main, pour se prouver que tout était bel et bien fini. Il avait réussi. Instantanément, au contact de son visage, au son de sa voix, elle se calma.

**_Castle _**_: je suis là_

Un soupir de soulagement parcourut simultanément Lanie, Martha, Alexis et les garçons. Gates, restée à l'écart, pris une grande inspiration et ferma les yeux un instant, osant à peine y croire. Son équipe était au complet.

Au bout de quelques secondes, les idées un peu plus claires, Kate voulut parler et écarta le masque de son visage.

**_Beckett_**_ : Alexis ? _

**_Castle_**_ : Alexis est là aussi, elle va bien, grâce à toi _

Puis, elle pressa sa main contre son ventre, comme pour lui faire comprendre. Parler, elle n'en avait plus vraiment la force.

**_Castle_**_ : je sais _

Il rejoignit sa main sur son ventre pour l'enlacer. Il ne pouvait pas lui promettre que ce bébé irait bien. Seulement qu'il serait là, quoi qu'il arrive. L'ambulancier lui remit le masque sur le visage et lui posa une perfusion. Castle s'assit à ses côtés et caressa doucement son visage. C'est la dernière chose qu'elle vit avant de se laisser aller et de perdre de nouveau connaissance tant elle était à bout de force.

**_Hôpital Saint James _**

**_10h15 _**

Alexis et Kate avaient été emmenées à l'hôpital. Beckett passait une batterie de test. Castle n'avait pas pu l'accompagner. Il restait auprès de sa fille qui, par miracle, allait bien. Ils attendaient des nouvelles de Beckett dans la salle d'attente. Alexis s'était blottie contre son père. Il serrait sa main dans la sienne. Il se dit qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais avoir l'esprit tranquille quand elle ne serait pas à ses côtés.

Toute la pression était retombée d'un coup. Il restait toutefois anxieux concernant l'état de Kate et du bébé. Il se sentait vidé, épuisé. Cette boule d'angoisse qui l'empêchait de respirer, depuis plusieurs jours maintenant, s'était soudainement transformée et il n'avait qu'une envie en réalité, s'isoler une fois encore pour craquer. Il avait vécu les pires instants de sa vie, mélange de ses pires cauchemars mais il faisait face, pour l'instant, pour sa fille et pour Kate. Seule sa mère, assise en face de lui, de l'autre côté du couloir, n'était pas dupe. Elle sentait toute cette émotion qui le parcourait pendant qu'il attendait et qu'il serrait sa fille contre lui. Finalement, le médecin sortit de la chambre et les sortit de leurs pensées.

**_Médecin_**_ : monsieur Castle ? _

**_Castle_**_ : oui _

**_Médecin_**_ : elle vous demande. Elle a une légère commotion. Elle est toujours sous oxygène mais ses paramètres sont stables. Sa température doit encore remonter un peu. On la surveille de près_

**_Castle _**_: est-ce que…est-ce que notre bébé… ? _

**_Médecin_**_ : les premiers examens sont rassurants. Toutefois, l'obstétricien a été prévenu. Il fera une échographie pour confirmer que tout va bien. En attendant, vous pouvez y aller _

**_Castle_**_ : merci, Docteur _

Castle se tourna vers sa fille, il ne voulait plus la lâcher.

**_Alexis_**_ : vas-y, je ne bouge pas et grand-mère est juste là _

Il embrassa Alexis et se tourna vers sa mère qui lui fit signe que tout aillait bien, qu'il pouvait y aller. Il ouvrit doucement la porte de la chambre mais elle ne dormait pas.

Tout ce qu'elle voulait à ce moment précis, c'était le voir et elle luttait contre le sommeil pour ça. Les lunettes à oxygène et les fils des perfusions lui rappelèrent à lui aussi des souvenirs douloureux, ce fameux jour où elle s'était prise une balle dans la poitrine, lors des funérailles de Roy.

**_Castle_**_ : hey _

**_Beckett_**_ : hey _

Les traits tirés, elle lui sourit. Il ne lui fallait que lui. Il s'approcha du lit, mis sa main sur son front pour dégager ses cheveux puis l'embrassa. Ses lèvres étaient toujours aussi froides. Ses mains aussi, il le sentit quand elle passa une main dans sa nuque pour qu'il laisse encore un peu ses lèvres contre les siennes.

**_Castle_**_ : viens-là _

Il repoussa un peu les couvertures et s'allongea à ses côtés. Elle le laissa faire, contente de le sentir contre elle. Ils se faisaient maintenant face. Délicatement, il lui agrippa la hanche et l'attira vers lui. Elle trouva bien vite sa place, au plus près de lui, la tête posée sur son torse, le reste de son corps épousant parfaitement la position du sien, leurs jambes s'entremêlant. Il remit les couvertures sur elle et déposa des baisers sur son front, ses tempes, évitant soigneusement la blessure qu'elle avait à l'arrière de la tête, encore sensible.

Elle releva la tête un instant, fixant ses yeux bleus pendant de longues secondes. Il l'interrogea du regard.

Elle avait cru ne plus jamais les voir, ces yeux qu'elle aimait tant. Elle avait cru qu'elle n'aurait jamais la chance de lui dire…le plus important. Elle se demandait simplement pourquoi elle ne l'avait pas fait auparavant. Comme elle avait réalisé qu'elle le voulait si fort quand elle avait frôlé la mort sur ce toit, pendue dans le vide, à quelques mètres de la mort…Elle avait d'autant plus réalisé l'intensité de ses sentiments pour lui, enfermée dans cette cache et luttant pour tenir. Et même si ça lui semblait quelque peu cliché, elle voulait lui dire, là, maintenant. Elle voulait juste qu'il le sache, laissant derrière elle ces barrières invisibles qu'elle s'imposait, sans raison. Et elle n'eut aucun mal à prononcer ces mots qu'elles disaient si rarement.

**_Beckett_**_ : je t'aime _

D'abord surpris, il lui sourit, la serra encore plus fort avant de lui répondre.

**_Castle_**_ : je t'aime_

Kate glissa sa main dans son dos, sous sa chemise, cherchant plus de chaleur. Il se raidit, pris par surprise tant ses mains étaient gelées. Elle étouffa un petit rire. Il sourit, il avait toujours adoré son rire mais ça ne lui avait jamais semblé aussi bon de l'entendre. En un instant, son envie de craquer et les larmes qu'il ravalait se dissipèrent.

Malgré tout, il était tendu. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de contrôler sa respiration, de jeter un œil toutes les cinq minutes au moniteur de surveillance qui reprenait sa tension et son rythme cardiaque. Il reprit son calme quand il sentit qu'elle se réchauffait et qu'elle s'endormait profondément. Il pouvait l'entendre au rythme calme et régulier de ses respirations.

...


	12. Chapter 12

**_Hôpital Saint James _**

**_14h25 _**

Plus tard dans la journée, Castle sortit et accompagna Alexis et Martha à la cafétéria pendant que Lanie restait auprès de Kate. Il discuta longuement avec sa fille, ils en avaient besoin tous les deux, besoin de se retrouver, de se rassurer. Puis, Martha et Alexis rentrèrent se reposer au loft, sous bonne escorte. Après avoir remercié Gates et discuté avec les garçons de l'affaire, il retourna voir Kate. La porte de sa chambre était ouverte et il vit un médecin y entrer. Il accéléra le pas et tomba sur Lanie qui sortait justement de la chambre.

**_Castle_**_ : qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_

**_Lanie_**_ : Tout va bien. Sa température est redevenue normale et elle n'a plus besoin d'oxygène, sa saturation est correcte. Ils vont vérifier que le cœur du bébé bat bien, tu devrais y aller _

**_Castle_**_ : merci, Lanie _

Castle entra dans la chambre. Kate avait meilleure mine que tout à l'heure. Elle avait retrouvé des couleurs. Le médecin s'apprêtait à faire une échographie pour contrôler l'état du bébé. Elle tendit sa main pour qu'il la prenne dans la sienne. Il pensait que son cœur allait sortir de sa poitrine mais il tenta de garder son calme face à elle.

Elle, elle tourna sa tête vers lui pour ne pas voir ce qu'elle redoutait tant sur l'écran. Elle serra sa main plus fort et il se plaça juste à ses côtés. Il pouvait sentir toute cette tension, cette inquiétude qui la traversait à cet instant précis. Son sentiment se confirma quand les bips de la machine se firent plus rapides le pouls de Kate s'accélérait tant elle appréhendait. Il lui sourit. C'était la seule chose qu'il trouvait à faire. Elle se concentra sur son visage pour y trouver du réconfort.

Le temps lui semblait s'être arrêté depuis que le médecin avait posé son appareil sur le ventre de Kate. Il appuya finalement sur un touche du clavier de l'échographe et Castle entendit ce doux bruit qu'il connaissait bien pour l'avoir déjà entendu.

Elle le regarda, stupéfaite, se demandant un instant si ce qu'elle entendait était bien ce qu'elle espérait tant. Pour toute réponse, il embrassa son front et acquiesça. Elle eut un soupir de soulagement qui finit presque en sanglot tant elle avait sentit la peur paralyser une nouvelle fois tout son corps.

Elle avait l'impression de ne plus pouvoir maîtriser ces émotions. Les hormones. Elle savait maintenant ce que pouvait ressentir Castle à l'égard d'Alexis. Elle ressentait ça au plus profond d'elle même, cette inquiétude qui la prenait au ventre, cet amour inexplicable qu'elle éprouvait pour ce petit être de quelques centimètres à peine pour qui elle serait prête à tout. Et toute la peur qu'elle avait pu ressentir s'était transformée en joie intense, en un instant, au moment où elle avait entendu le son de son cœur. Ce qui la rendait d'autant plus heureuse, c'était de voir cette magie dans les yeux de Castle. Ils n'avaient pas eu besoin de se parler et pourtant tout était dit.

**_Beckett_**_ : il va bien _

**_Castle_**_ : aussi fort que son papa … et sa maman, bien sûr _

Elle rit de tout son coeur. Le médecin les laissa seuls. Ils étaient si heureux qu'aucun mot ne leur vint mais ils n'en voyaient pas vraiment l'utilité. Ils échangèrent des regards qui disaient tout puis il s'assit à ses côtés, posant sa tête près de la sienne. Lui aussi ressentait ce besoin de proximité.

Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux et sourit quand elle se rendit compte qu'il s'était endormi, il était fatigué, nerveusement et physiquement. Elle le suivit de près et s'endormit aussi.

**_Hôpital Saint James_******

**_18h45 _**

**_Alexis_**_ : papa…papa ?_

**_Castle _**_: …hey, ça va mon ange ? _

**_Alexis_**_ : ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Je vais bien. Toi par contre, tu as une mine épouvantable. Tu devrais rentrer, prendre une douche et dormir un peu dans un vrai lit, je reste avec elle_

**_Castle_**_ : merci mais ça va aller _

**_Alexis_**_ : ça n'était pas une question, papa_

Il lui sourit, l'embrassa sur le front et sortit de la chambre en jetant un œil à Kate, toujours endormie. Il rentra se doucher en vitesse. Loin d'elles, il se sentait anxieux. Elles étaient placées sous protection pour l'instant mais cela ne pourrait pas durer éternellement et ils devraient réapprendre à vivre avec cette menace que constituait Jerry Tyson au dessus de leur tête. Il se dit qu'ils finissaient à y être habitués, de toute façon. Son esprit finit de vagabonder lorsque son téléphone sonna.

**_Castle_**_ : Castle _

**_3XK_**_ : bien joué, Ricky ! Comment va ta fiancée ? Et tes enfants ? _

**_Castle_**_ : je te tuerai de mes propres mains, je t'en fais la promesse, Tyson _

**_3XK_**_ : tu n'as eu qu'un avant-goût de ce dont je suis capable. Si tu n'arrêtes pas tes recherches, c'est à la morgue que tu retrouveras les tiens, cette fois_

**_Castle_**_ : qu'est-ce que tu veux ?_

**_3XK _**_: toutes les preuves que tu as rassemblées contre moi, elles doivent disparaître. C'est notre deal, si tu veux les savoir en sécurité, je dois disparaître de vos écrans radars, pour toujours. Tu cesses tes recherches et tes petits copains du 12ème aussi _

**_Castle_**_ : … _

**_3XK_**_ : est-ce que c'est clair ? _

**_Castle_**_ : oui _

**_3XK_**_ : bien, mais n'oublie jamais que je te surveille et au moindre faux pas, c'est ceux que tu aimes qui trinqueront _

**_Castle_**_ : tu ne connaîtras jamais un amour comme celui là et finalement c'est ta plus grande punition, Tyson _

Pourtoute réponse, Tyson mit un terme à la conversation et reprit le chemin de l'hôpital, perdu dans ses pensées à tel point qu'il manqua de provoquer un accident. Il s'arrêta un instant sur le bas côté, pris son portable et fit ce qu'il fallait pour protéger les siens et pouvoir s'endormir sereinement quand Alexis repartirait pour l'université, quand Kate se baladerait seule ou avec leur enfant.


	13. Chapter 13

**_Hôpital Saint James _**

**_20H12_**

Pendant ce temps, à l'hôpital, Kate se sentait mieux. Elle avait enfin retrouvé tous ses esprits même si elle devait rester 24h en observation. Elle appréciait le fait qu'Alexis reste à ses côtés malgré la fatigue qu'elle avait accumulée, elle aussi.

**_Beckett_**_ : comment tu te sens ? _

**_Alexis_**_ : bien, vu les circonstances … _

**_Beckett_**_ : tant mieux … mais si jamais tu as besoin de parler de ce qu'il s'est passé, je suis là aussi _

**_Alexis _**_: je sais…Beckett, je voulais te remercier pour ce que tu as fait…Tu as essayé de…_

**_Beckett_**_ : tu n'as pas besoin de me dire merci, je le referais, sans hésiter _

**_Alexis_**_ : je voulais aussi te dire… des fois, je peux te paraître froide ou indifférente peut-être mais c'est juste que …je suis inquiète pour mon père… maintenant, je suis à l'université et…_

**_Beckett_**_ : je comprends _

**_Alexis_**_ : il est heureux et ça, je le sens. Ça faisait si longtemps… je voulais juste que tu le saches _

**_Beckett_**_ : il me rend très heureuse aussi et je ne veux pas que tu penses que notre histoire change quelque chose dans votre relation à tous les deux parce que ce n'est pas le cas_

**_Alexis_**_ : … tout change pour moi en ce moment, je crois qu'il me faut juste le temps d'appréhender tout ça_

**_Beckett_**_ : c'est plutôt nouveau pour moi aussi, ne t'inquiète pas … _

De l'autre côté de la porte, Castle les entendit rire. Il prit une grande inspiration et se força à adopter une attitude tout à fait normale face à Alexis et Kate. Elles discutaient quand il entra. L'épreuve semblait les avoir rapprochées. Il se demanda comment elle prendrait le fait de devenir grande sœur dans quelques mois mais il se laissait encore un peu de temps pour le lui annoncer.

**_Castle_**_ : hey, comment tu te sens ? _

**_Beckett_**_ : mieux _

Il se posa à leurs côtés, agrippant la main de Kate après avoir embrassé sa fille une énième fois. Kate le sentait tendu. Il caressa sa main de ses doigts et lui jeta un regard inquiet.

**_Beckett_**_ : Castle, tout va bien ? _

**_Castle_**_ : tout va bien _

Il avait mis quelques secondes avant de lui répondre. Elle avait compris qu'il venait d'esquiver sa question. Elle le connaissait si bien. Mais elle décida d'en reparler quand ils seraient seuls. Il enlaça sa fille et la serra de nouveau contre lui. Il se dit que, bientôt, ça commencerait probablement à l'énerver.

**_Alexis_**_ : je devrais y aller. Je vais rejoindre grand-mère, elle m'attend _

**_Castle_**_ : Esposito et Ryan sont en chemin, ils t'emmèneront au loft _

**_Alexis_**_ : papa…_

**_Castle_**_ : ne discute pas, s'il te plaît _

**_Alexis_**_ : à plus tard, Kate _

**_Beckett_**_ : à plus tard _

Alexis baissa la tête, déposa un baiser sur la joue de son père et passa la porte pour attendre Ravier et Kevin auprès de l'agent qui montait la garde devant la chambre. Kate se redressa puis s'assit au bord du lit.

**_Beckett_**_ : Castle, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? _

**_Castle_**_ : elle vient de se faire enlever. Je pense qu'il va me falloir un petit temps pour …_

Elle le coupa.

**_Beckett_**_ : Castle…pas de ça avec moi...je sais quand tu me caches quelque chose _

Il s'assit et la regarda droit dans les yeux. Il ne pourrait pas lui mentir, pas à elle.

**_Castle_**_ : je savais que Tyson n'était pas mort cette nuit là sur le pont et j'ai continué à le rechercher, seul…_

**_Beckett_**_ : quoi ? Comment ?_

**_Castle_**_ : tu me connais, j'ai quelques ressources _

**_Beckett _**_: hm hm …_

**_Castle_**_ : ce qu'il vous a fait à toi et Alexis, c'était un avertissement…pour moi, parce que je me suis rapproché dangereusement de lui _

**_Beckett _**_: qu'est-ce qu'il veut ? _

**_Castle_**_ : que j'arrête mes recherches pour le coincer … _

**_Beckett _**_: on dirait bien que tu as trouvé ton propre Bracken… _

**_Castle_**_ : …_

**_Beckett_**_ : on ne le laissera pas faire _

**_Castle_**_ : Kate, tu n'as pas compris ? _

**_Beckett_**_ : si, mais je n'ai pas pour habitude de me laisser intimider, tu devrais le savoir depuis tout ce temps…_

**_Castle_**_ : je ne pourrai pas supporter qu'il s'en prenne de nouveau à vous…_

Elle lui repris la main et la posa à plat sur son ventre.

**_Beckett_**_ : c'est ce monde là que tu veux pour ta fille et pour lui, pour elle ? Un monde où quelqu'un comme Tyson ou comme Bracken, qui a du sang sur les mains, s'en sort à coup de menaces ? _

**_Castle_**_ : ça va beaucoup plus loin que la simple menace, Kate _

**_Beckett_**_ : peu importe, s'il ne s'en prend pas à nous, il s'en prendra à une autre famille, de toute façon. Tu pourras vivre avec ça ? Moi pas _

Ils furent interrompus par Ryan et Esposito qui entrèrent dans la pièce avec une mine peu réjouie. Et c'était peu dire.

**_Esposito_**_ : Beckett, comment ça va ? _

**_Beckett_**_ : j'ai connu pire_

**_Ryan _**_: il s'est passé quelque chose _

**_Castle_**_ : les gars, elle doit se reposer. Ca peut sûrement attendre_

**_Beckett_**_ : Castle, je vais bien. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? _

**_Esposito_**_ : toutes les preuves à conviction du dossier Tyson ont été dérobées, quelqu'un a violé l'accès à la salle des preuves. Quand l'agent s'en est rendu compte, il était trop tard. Aucune identification possible via les caméras et la reconnaissance faciale_

Beckett déglutit difficilement. Elle se tourna vers Castle puis de nouveau vers Javier.

**_Beckett_**_ : vous pouvez nous laisser une seconde ?_

Javier fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas leur attitude, puis ils sortirent.

**_Hôpital Saint James _**

**_19H00 _**

**_Beckett_**_ : Castle, dis-moi que tu n'as rien à voir avec ça _

**_Castle_**_ : c'était le seul moyen de vous protéger_

Elle devint blême et mis sa main sur son front puis devant sa bouche, effarée. Elle croyait être de nouveau en plein cauchemar. Elle le comprenait. Aujourd'hui, elle le pouvait mais elle avait toutefois du mal à l'accepter. Elle se courba et se rapprocha au maximum de lui, toujours assis sur une chaise, face au lit.

**_Beckett_**_ : mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ? Tu pourrais finir en prison !_

**_Castle_**_ : peu m'importe s'il vous laisse tranquille _

**_Beckett_**_ : Rick, on parle d'un homme qui a tué une demi-dizaine de femmes, de sang froid _

Au fur et à mesure qu'elle lui parlait, il se rappela de l'ampleur de cette affaire et de la gravité de l'acte qu'il venait de poser. Egoïstement, il n'avait pensé qu'à elle, qu'à sa fille et ce bébé qui, miraculeusement, allait bien. Mais une seconde après que la lucidité l'ait traversé, il se dit qu'il referait exactement la même chose, pris par un instinct protecteur insurmontable.

**_Castle _**_: j'ai cru mourir en vous regardant dans cette cache,…je ne pouvais rien faire à part regarder, c'était…_

Elle n'avait pas vraiment pris le temps de réaliser à quel point il avait du souffrir pendant tout ce temps où elles avaient été retenues. Tout s'était déroulé sous ses yeux. Elle se mit à sa place un instant et en eut des frissons. Elle se leva et s'assit à ses côtés, passant une main dans ses cheveux et s'arrêtant dans sa nuque. Au lieu de la regarder, il baissa la tête, déchiré entre toutes les émotions contradictoires qui le traversaient. Elle souleva son menton et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Fébrile, il lui rendit son baiser. Elle ne rompit pas le contact, laissant son front collé au sien.

**_Beckett_**_ : il le paiera mais avec nos règles à nous et pas les siennes…Où sont les preuves ? _

Ryan passa de nouveau la porte, les faisant sursauter.

**_Ryan_**_ : vous n'allez pas croire ça _

**_Castle_**_ : je ne pense pas que ça pourrait être pire ? _

**_Ryan_**_ : on vient de retrouver un corps _

Le sang de Beckett ne fit qu'un tour. Jerry Tyson ? Avait-il déjà recommencé sa danse macabre ? Castle se décomposa.

**_Beckett_**_ : apparemment, si. A qui s'en-est il pris ? _

**_Esposito_**_ : la bonne question serait plutôt : qui s'en est pris à lui ? _

**_Castle_**_ : c'est Tyson la victime ? _

**_Beckett_**_ : tu plaisantes ! _

**_Ryan _**_: sans aucun doute, c'est Tyson. Il a été formellement identifié il y a quelques minutes _

Castle se retourna, stupéfait, vers Kate. Il sentit un énorme poids s'envoler de son corps en une fraction de seconde. Elle ressentit la même chose mais elle voulait comprendre.

**_Beckett_**_ : cette histoire n'a vraiment aucun sens, du début à la fin _

**_Castle_**_ : et si c'était une énième ruse pour nous tromper ? _

**_Beckett_**_ : les équipes sont sur place, on en saura plus d'ici quelques heures _

**_Hôpital Saint James _**

**_20H15 _**

En soirée, Martha avait rejoint Castle et Beckett à l'hôpital. Ils tentaient en vain de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer ces dernières 72 heures mais même avec les scénarios les plus fous, le tout n'avait pas de logique et aucune histoire ne semblait lier toutes les pièces du puzzle entre elles. Ce qu'ils ignoraient, c'était que la pièce la plus importante, celle qui venait de leur assurer la quiétude en supprimant définitivement Tyson, prendrait son sens grâce à Martha. Vers 21h, les garçons vinrent leur apporter du nouveau.

**_Beckett_**_ : alors ? _

**_Esposito_**_ : rien, aucune trace, aucune empreinte, arme intraçable, aucun témoin, ce type est un fantôme. Par contre, il a laissé quelque chose _

**_Castle_**_ : qu'a-t-il laissé ? _

**_Ryan_**_ : le dossier complet, toutes les preuves disparues et ça, un exemplaire de Casino Royale _

Ryan tendit l'exemplaire à Castle et Martha se rapprocha de son fils. Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

**_Castle_**_ : Casino Royale ? Incroyable ! C'est ce livre qui m'a donné envie de devenir écrivain alors que je n'étais encore qu'un petit garçon… _

Personne n'avait encore remarqué l'expression de Martha, entre la stupeur et le sourire. Elle savait maintenant avec certitude que Tyson ne nuirait plus à personne et que ce n'était pas une énième ruse. Le dossier 3XK était définitivement clos.

**_Beckett_**_ : pourquoi prendre tant de précautions et signer son crime ? _

**_Esposito_**_ : peut-être que ce n'est pas une signature _

**_Ryan_**_ : un sorte de message ? _

**_Beckett_**_ : pourquoi aurait-il laissé ce message si personne ne peut le comprendre ? _

**_Martha_**_ : moi, je peux_

Tous se retournèrent, stupéfaits, vers Martha.

**_Castle _**_: mère ? _

**_Beckett_**_ : Martha ? _

**_Martha_**_ : Richard, je pense qu'on devrait parler … de ton père _

**_FIN_**


End file.
